Love Stage
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang terkenal karena mereka artis, model dan musisi. tentu akan bangga, tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong yang malah membenci dunia hiburan itu. tapi semuanya berubah disaat jaejoong diminta membintangi iklan bersama dengan idola yang dibencinya, Jung Yunho / Please RnR/ YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Love Stage (based on comic) sepenuhnya milik Eiki Eiki mel Cuma nge-**_**translate **_**dan pakai hampir semua bagian dari komiknya sebagai acuan, serta YunJae milik mel #PLAK #digampar reader**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance and Drama *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ Love Stage ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang bekerja di dunia hiburan? Appa yang seorang Aktor, Umma yang seorang Model serta Hyung yang seorang musisi, Pasti kalian akan bangga akan hal itu. Tapi bagiku tidak. Karena apa? Karena aku tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya dunia hiburan. Walapun aku mempunyai keluarga seperti yang tadi aku katakan.

Aku Kim Jaejoong adalah anak dari pasangan Kim Jong Kook dan Yoon Eun Hye, pasangan fenomenal di dunia hiburan, ditambah Hyungku Kim Yong Won seorang musisi yang namanya sudah dikenal di sampai ke negara tetangga. Hebat bukan kehidupanku yang mempunyai keluarga seperti ini? Pasti kalian juga menyangka aku akan mengikuti jejak keluargaku yang terjun di dunia hiburan. Tapi kalian salah, karena aku hanyalah seorang namja biasa dengan penampilan yang biasa saja dan mesti kalian ketahui semua yang mengenalku di luar atau mungkin berteman denganku di sekolah tidak ada yang mengetahui anak siapa aku sebenarnya, kecuali teman kecilku Kim Junsu.

Aku yang tidak tertarik dunia hiburan meminta kedua orang tuaku serta hyungku untuk tidak memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya serta tidak membawaku ke berbagai acara yang pastinya akan banyak sekali wartawan ataupun paparazi yang mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik keluargaku. Aku sangat benci jika ada yang mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.

Well aku sebenarnya cukup nyaman dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini, tapi berkat suatu kejadian yang tiba-tiba datang ke hidupku sehingga merusak segalanya. Merusak kehidupan tenangku yang menyebabkanku terpaksa memasuki dunia yang kubenci. Dunia tempat keluargaku mencari nafkah ataupun sekedar menyalurkan hobi mereka. Yap dunia hiburan.

**.**

**.**

**KRIIING... KRIINGG...**

Bunyi jam wekerku yang seperti bel sepeda itu membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku, Seperti biasa aku bangun pagi sesuai dengan jam weker yang telah kupasang terlebih dahulu. Dengan malas aku meluncur ke kamar mandi, tentu untuk mandi memang untuk apa lagi coba (?).

Setelah beberapa menit aku mengguyur badanku dan membersihkan seluruh kotoran di tubuhku, aku segera mengambil baju asal-asalan dari dalam lemariku dan memakainya. Kupandangi diriku di cermin, terlihat diriku yang memakai kaos putih sebagai dalaman dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tangannya kugulung asal-asalan sampai siku serta jangan lupakan celana warna hitam yang kebesaran di kaki jenjangku. Aku menatapi dan merasa penampilanku sempurna yah walaupun pasti nantinya Ummaku melihat penampilanku yang seperti anak cupu. Toh aku tak peduli selama seluruh keluargaku tak melihatku, yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada entah di lokasi syuting ataupun diatas panggung.

Kuambil tas selempangku yang digantung di balik pintu kamar, menyelempangkannya di bahuku dan aku mulai berangkat menggunakan sepeda ke kampusku yang bisa dikatakan salah satu universitas terkenal di seoul yang juga berisi anak-anak orang kaya, Kyunghee University.

**.**

**.**

Kutelusuri jalanan-jalanan kota seoul dan mulai memasuki kampusku dimana banyak sekali pohon-pohon sakura serta beberapa pohon yang cukup enak dipandang. Kuhentikan sepedaku di parkiran yang sebenarnya untuk kendaraan pribadi seperti mobil dan sepeda motor, aku tak peduli walaupun parkiran ini bukan untuk sepeda aku tetap masih menaruhnya disana.

"Joongie" sebuah suara menyapaku ketika aku menggembok sepeda kesayanganku dengan posisi jongkok. Tanpa melihatpun aku tahu suara itu berasal dari temanku yang pastinya akan segera menghampiriku. Dan bingo! Kim Junsu menghampiriku dengan gaya yang seperti biasa fashionable berbeda sekali denganku yang masa bodo dengan penampilanku.

"Kau sudah selesai menggemboknya?" tanyanya melihatku berdiri dari posisi jongkokku.

"Hmm"

"Ya sudah, Kajja Joongie kita masuk ke kelas" ajak Junsu yang menarik tanganku seenaknya saja menuju kelasku.

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang lorong Junsu terus menarik tanganku hingga memerah akibat tarikan paksaannya pada tanganku ini, jangan kira aku pasrah ditarik-tarik seenaknya seperti ini, aku sudah berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu yang mencengkram tanganku. Namun, apa daya kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dariku. Emang apa yang dimakan anak ini sih? Bisa-bisanya dia menarik tanganku sampai memerah seperti ini? Oh tuhan kumohon lepaskan tangannya.

"AAAKKHH.. Yunho Oppa"

"LIAAAT Chunnie Oppa tersenyum kepadaku"

"Minnie Inii makanan buatmu"

"AAAKHH They're so handsome"

"Oppa.. Oppa .. Saranghae"

Aissh suara-suara yang selalu diteriakan oleh mahasiswi ketika tiga orang namja yang katanya terkenal di seoul terlihat di kampus. Yah begitulah kegiatan para gadis yang melihat tiga orang namja yang berprofesi sebagai Aktor, model dan juga Musisi memasuki lorong panjang ini. Dengan gaya sombong yang diperlihatkan oleh namja yang memiliki muka kecil yang menurutku seperti alien itu berjalan melewatiku dan Junsu diikuti oleh dua orang namja berjidat lebar serta namja yang tingginya bagaikan tiang listrik juga melewatiku, ah jangan lupakan para fans girl yang langsung menerjangku dan Junsu. Aiissh aku memang benci mereka yang seolah-olah artis yang sangat di idolakan oleh seluruh dunia aja.

Seandainya aku bisa menunjukkan siapa aku ini, pasti mereka yang ada disini tidak akan seperti sekarang seenaknya membuat butt ku harus merasakan dinginnya lantai akibat terjangan mereka. Sabar Jaejoong kau harus sabar jangan sampai mereka tau siapa dirimu bisa-bisa kehidupan tenangmu akan tengah-tengah lamunanku, Junsu mengulurkannya tangannya ke arahku setelah dia bangun dari keterjatuhannya yang dalam posisi yang sama denganku, aku menerima uluran tangannya yang berniat membantuku berdiri. setelah kami berdua berdiri dan membersihkan butt -belakang celana-, tanpa membuang waktu lagi kami segera menuju ke kelas yang akan kami ikuti pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

Shit. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sial, Aku lupa di mata kuliah ini tiga orang yang bersikap sok artis itu mengikuti mata kuliah yang sama denganku. Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut mereka terutama namja bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, ingin kujambak dan kutendang buttnya agar merasakan sakit yang kualami tadi berkat terjangan fans mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu, Hah? Kau tahu kelas tidak akan dimulai jika kau terus berada di situ" tegur dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah ini kini sudah berdiri di depan kelasku.

"Ne" jawabku pelan yang langsung menuju ke kursi kosong yang ternyata hanya ada di sebelah namja sombong, Jung Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu kulihat sudah duduk manis di sebelah Park Yoochun, teman namja sombong ini. Dengan malas kutaruh buttku di kursi kosong sebelah Jung Yunho. Tak kupedulikan tatapan Jung Yunho yang entah kenapa memperhatikanku. Kenapa Jung? Belum pernah melihat orang yang tampan selain kau, Hah? Tunggu dia tampan? Aisssh Jaejoong ngapain kau memujinya.

Beberapa kali kurasakan Yunho menatapku. Risih juga dipandangi seperti itu, tak lama kurasakan suara lembutnya menyapa pas di telingaku membuatku merinding "Hai kau cantik juga yah walaupun sedikit 'Cupu' tapi kalau kau berdandan pasti cantik". OMG ! tadi dia memanggilku apa? Cantik? Sumpah cari mati denganku nih anak.

**BRAK**

Kupukul meja yang ada dihadapanku sebagai pelampiasanku atas kekesalanku padanya. Tak kurasakan seluruh penghuni kelas menengok ke arahku.

"AKU BUKAN YEOJA, AKU INI NAMJA, AKU BUKAN CANTIK TAPI TAMPAN. KAU TAHU AKU TAMPAN." Teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya "KIM JAEJOONG KAU KELUAR DARI KELASKU, SEKARANG !"

Terpaksa aku membereskan segala peralatanku di atas meja ke dalam tasku dan menyelempangkan tasnya ke bahuku. Aku buru-buru keluar karena malu telah membuat dosen mengusirku dari kelasnya tapi sebelum aku keluar kulirik namja yang telah menyebabkanku seperti ini. Dia malah tersenyum sambil mengendipkan matanya ke arahku. Aiissshh ingin muntah rasanya kalo melihatnya seperti itu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi kubanting pintu kelas sekencang-kencangnya dan dapat kudengar teriakan dosenku yang membahana "KIM JAEJOONG"

Terserahlah apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti, toh sepertinya mata kuliah ini aku akan MD saja untuk semester ini dan semua ini berkat Jung Yunho, artis sombong itu.

**.**

**.**

Aku menikmati saat-saat santai seperti ini, hembusan angin lembut menyapa wajahku yang tengah tertutup oleh tanganku dan jangan lupakan Pepohonan yang menutupiku dari sinar matahari. 'haah' aku menghembuskan nafasku, menikmati kehidupan tenangku yang kujalani saat ini dengan posisi rebahan di atas rumput hijau serta dibawah pepohonan yang rindang dari segala kejadian yang kualami hari ini, kejadian dimana aku diusir oleh seorang dosen dari kelasnya sendiri.

**DRRT... DRRRT...**

Aissshh siapa yang meneleponku sih, kuambil handphone yang ada di kantong celanaku. Tanpa melihat lagi, kuangkat segera telepon yang entah dari siapa "Yeobseoyo" sapaku.

"Joongie, kau ada dimana? " ah ternyata ummaku yang menelepon.

"Joongie lagi ada di kampus umma. Waeyo?"

"Cepat kau pulang sekarang !" titahnya di balik telepon.

"Ne.. Umma"

Telepon pun langsung terputus seketika, dan aku segera menyampirkan tasku serta tak lupa ku sms Junsu yang memberitahukannya bahwa aku pulang sekarang.

**To : Junsu**

**Suie ~ aku pulang dulu, umma menyuruhku pulang sekarang. Kau tidak usah mencariku.**

Sms pun terkirim.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang tepat dihadapanku, kedua orang tuaku beserta manajer muda mereka, Kim Heechul yang sudah dianggap anak di keluarga Kim duduk dengan memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk padaku, melihat sikap mereka bertiga menatapku tajam yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ada apa, Umma dan Appa kemari apalagi ada Heechul hyung disini?" tanyaku penasaran akan sikap ketiganya.

"Ehmm" Appaku berdehem "Heechul bisa kau putarkan sekarang"

"Baik Ahjussi" ucap Heecul hyung yang langsung memencet tombol dvd player dan sebuah cuplikan adegan muncul di kotak persegi yang disebut TV. Adegan dimana ada sebuah pasangan muda yang sangat kuyakini mirip dengan Umma dan Appa sedang memakai pakaian pengantin dan melemparkan buket bunga ke belakang dan ditangkap oleh sepasang anak kecil cantik dan tampan yang tersenyum, adegan itu pun berakhir membuat layar TV yang tadinya menampilkan adegan tersebut kini menghitam alias dimatikan.

"Apa Maksud kalian memperlihatkan cuplikan tersebut padaku ?" tanyaku to the point yang penasaran maksud mereka memperlihatkan cuplikan tersebut.

"Ehhmm begini Joongie tadi Heechul menerima telepon dari merk yang kita tonton barusan dan mereka meminta semua pemain yang ada di iklan tersebut untuk membuat project lanjutan yang sama dengan konsep 10 tahun kemudian dan Joongie pasti tahu Umma dan Appa salah satu pemainnya"

"So? What is the Problem? Joongie tidak ada hubungannya kan, Umma?" tanyaku yang menatap semuanya.

"I-itu" kenapa umma menjawab dengan gugup seperti itu.

"Itu memang ada hubungannya denganmu, Joongie"

"Maksud Hyung apa? Hubungannya apa sama Joongie ne?"

"Anak perempuan yang bermain di adegan tadi adalah kau Joongie dan kau akan ikut di dalamnya dengan penyamaran seorang Yeoja." Aku memproses penjelasan yang Heechul hyung katakan. Kata-kata tentang anak perempuan itu adalah diriku serta keikutsertaanku dalam project tersebut.

1 Detik..

2 Detik..

3 Detik..

"Mwo?" aku berdiri, tidak terima segala apa yang mereka rencanakan padaku. Umma yang melihatnya segera menghampiriku dan membuatku duduk kembali di samping dirinya serta menenangkannya kepadaku dengan mengusap-ngusap punggungku.

"Joongie Jebal.. umma sangat ingin bermain di project itu, apalagi di dalamnya ada aktor serta musisi yang sedang naik daun jadi umma mohon Joongie mau ya" ucap umma yang langsung melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang sangat susah sekali untuk dilawan kepadaku.

"Tapi umma Joongie kan namja? Lagian kalo itu benar Joongie kalian bisa bilang Joongie namja dan mereka bisa mencari Yeoja yang mirip denganku. Joongie juga tak ingat pernah ikut syuting dengan umma dan appa waktu kecil, Joongie tak percaya itu Joongie" sergahku.

Umma mengusap bagian belakangku dan menjelaskannya "Itu benar-benar Joongie kok, syuting itu dilakukan sebelum kecelakaan menimpamu jadi Joongie tidak ingat akan hal itu, Joongie percaya pada umma kan? soal penolakan kami sudah membicarakannya tapi pemilik merk yang diiklankan hanya ingin pemain yang ada di iklan 10 tahun yang lalu."

Kuhela nafasku tak sanggup melihat umma bersedih seperti itu "Baiklah Umma Joongie akan menerimanya. Oh iya siapa anak kecil yang akan menjadi lawan Joongie nanti?"

"Kau pasti mengenalnya Joongie, dia itu kuliah di tempatmu dan jurusannya pun juga sama. Dia juga aktor, model dan musisi yang saat ini sedang naik daun" ucap Heechul hyung

Aku terus memikirkan segala ciri-ciri aktor? Model? Dan musisi yang sedang naik daun? Serta satu jurusan denganku? Apakah..

"Dia Jung Yunho, Joongie" lanjut Heecul.

Aku membeku seketika nama namja yang paling kubenci disebut oleh Heechul hyung, sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa dengan menerima project ini akan membuat seluruh hidupku berantakan dan mulai menarikku sedikit demi sedikit memasuki dunia yang sangat kubenci yaitu dunia hiburan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hehe Mian jika mel buat fic multichapter lagi padahal yang kemaren2 lom diupdate lagi, habis mel lagi senang sama manga love stage dan ingin dijadikan ff dengan cast YunJae. Oh iya memang awalnya mirip dengan Love Stage tapi nanti kesiniannya bakal berbeda kok. Gimana lanjut ga?

**REVIEWnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Love Stage (based on comic) sepenuhnya milik Eiki Eiki mel Cuma nge-**_**translate **_**dan pakai hampir semua bagian dari komiknya sebagai acuan, serta YunJae milik mel #PLAK #digampar reader**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance and Drama *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**.**

**~o0o~ Love Stage ~o0o~**

**.**

**SEBELUMNYA ..**

"Kau pasti mengenalnya Joongie, dia itu kuliah di tempatmu dan jurusannya pun juga sama. Dia juga aktor, model dan musisi yang saat ini sedang naik daun" ucap Heechul hyung

Aku terus memikirkan segala ciri-ciri aktor? Model? Dan musisi yang sedang naik daun? Serta satu jurusan denganku? Apakah..

"Dia Jung Yunho, Joongie" lanjut Heecul.

Aku membeku seketika nama namja yang paling kubenci disebut oleh Heechul hyung dan seketika kegelapan menerpaku.

**.**

**_o0o_ Love Stage _o0o_**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

"Gie.. Joongie.." samar-samar aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, dengan berat kubuka mata doe eyesku. Pertama kubuka mataku hanya sekelebat bayangan kabur yang berubah jelas menjadi seluruh keluargaku minus Hyungku, Kim Yong Won yang tidak ada diantara mereka, memperlihatkan wajah cemas plus khawatir kepadaku. Aku segera bangun dari keadaanku dan kalian tahu wajah semuanya yang ada di tempat itu seperti aku dalam keadaan yang sekarat saja.

Ummaku yang melihat aku sadar dari pingsanku yang mungkin shock akan berita yang kudengar barusan dari mereka segera memelukku sangat erat hingga membuatku hampir tak bernafas, ingat hanya hampir. "Joongie kau tidak apa-apa kan? Umma dan semuanya khawatir ketika kamu pingsan seperti tadi" ucap umma yang terdengar cemas.

"Umma Jangan seperti ini, Joongie tidak bisa bernafas" ucapku yang berusaha sedikit melonggarkan pelukan umma padaku. Umma segera mengerti atas ucapanku, mungkin dengan sedikit terpaksa yang sangat terlihat sekali di raut muka umma saat melepaskanku dari pelukannya yang menurutku sangat menyiksa. Uppss Mian umma memang itu kenyataannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Joongie" kualihkan pandanganku dari umma dan melihat Heechul hyung dengan tampang datarnya menanyakan keadaanku. Jujur aku malas kalau sudah melihat tampang datar Heechul hyung yang menurutku pasti akan berbuntut untuk merealisasikan keinginannya ataupun mendapatkan keuntungan baginya dan keluargaku. Aku mengangguk kepadanya sebagai jawaban atas keadaanku yang secara Physicly baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa aku melihat ujung bibir Heechul hyung sedikit naik setelah aku memberikan jawaban I'am Fine, melihat kelakuan Heechul hyung yang seperti itu jujur aku sedikit was-wasan. "Nah Joongie kalau kamu tidak apa-apa, kamu segera tanda tangan di kertas ini ya" pintanya atau lebih sedikit ancaman sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas di sebuah Map berwarna merah ke hadapanku, oh iya jangan lupakan sebuah bolpoin di atas mapnya.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku yang mengambil map tersebut.

"Itu kontrak iklan yang akan kau mainkan nanti, Umma dan Appamu sudah menandatanganinya tinggal kau saja yang belum"

Aku menghentikan acara membuka map itu, kutatap semuanya yang memperlihatkan wajah harapnya kepadaku. Aku yang awalnya setuju dengan project iklan itu kini memikirkan kembali tentang tawaran tersebut hanya karena seorang lawan bermainku nanti adalah namja yang sangat kubenci, Jung Yunho. Aku menaruh kembali map merah itu di meja yang tepat ada dihadapanku setelah mengingat perkataan Heechul hyung tentang lawan bermainku nanti.

"Joongie kenapa ditaruh lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kepada umma dan semuanya "Shireo.. Joongie tidak mau menandatanganinya, Joongie gak mau main dengan namja sombong itu" ucapku yang langsung berdiri dari tempatku dan secara perlahan berlari ke pintu ruang tamu yang kebetulan pintu keluar rumahku berada di dekatku. "Shireo jangan paksa Joongie untuk menandatangani kontrak itu" teriakku yang tanpa melihat raut wajah semuanya segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu yang secara tidak langsung juga pergi dari rumahku.

Samar-samar kudengar umma menangis dan appa yang berteriak marah "KIM JAEJOONG KEMBALI." Gawat appa sudah mulai murka nih mending aku pergi kemana gitu daripada aku harus kembali dan bisa dipastikan nyawaku bakal terancam nih.

**End Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tamu keluarga Kim kini terlihat tiga orang yang mematung melihat anak bungsunya keluar atau bisa dibilang kabur tanpa permisi di saat lagi membicarakan hal yang sangat serius bagi keluarga tersebut. di tengah-tengah aura keheningan, Umma Kim yang pertama sadar anak bungsunya kabur segera menangis di pelukan suaminya, Kim Jong Kook "Kokie, Uri aegya tak mau menandatangani kontraknya, Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku sangat ingin bermain bersama aktor yang bernama Jung Yunho itu. Hiks.. hiks.. pokoknya Kookie harus membuat Uri Aegya mau tandatangan"

Appa Kim mengelus puncak kepala istri tercintanya itu dengan lembut setelah mendengar permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah untuknya "Ssstt uljima ne chagi, aku akan berusaha membuat uri aegya mau tanda tangan." Appa Kim menarik nafasnya dan berteriak hingga keluar rumah keluarga Kim "KIM JAEJOONG KEMBALI." Selang beberapa menit tak terlihat anak keduanya itu kembali membuat Umma Kim kembali histeris di pelukan sang suami "Huuwa Kokie.. uri aegya tak mau kembali, bagaimana ini?"

"Ssstt sabar ya chagi, Heechul pasti punya cara agar membuat uri aegya menandatangi kontrak tersebut" ucap appa Kim kembali berusaha menenangkan umma Kim. Umma Kim yang mendengar bujukan appa Kim itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada manajer mereka, Kim Heechul yang kini hanya menatap kemesraan duo sejoli Kim. "Benarkah itu Chulli? Kau mempunyai cara agar Joongie mau tanda tangan dan kita berdua bisa bermain bersama Jung Yunho?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin harapan umma Kim yang sepertinya akan sangat susah sekali terwujud. Pasalnya di antara keluarga Kim yang paling keras kepala adalah anak terakhir keluarga tersebut, Kim Jaejoong. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya memasuki dunia hiburan kecuali..

'Itu benar ada orang yang bisa membujuknya, aku harus segera mengabarkannya' batin Heechul yang mengingat satu orang yang bisa membujuknya Jaejoong. Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya kepada kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga sebagai jawaban yang ditanyakan umma Kim "Iya Ahjumma, Chulli sudah tau caranya agar Joongie mau tanda tangan dan bermain bersama kalian berdua."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tentu saja dengan menghubungi orang itu, Ahjussi" ucap Heechul menunjukkan senyum bisnisnya yang entah kenapa memperlihatkan seolah sudah banyak rencana yang dibuatnya setelah nanti berhasil membuat Joongie tanda tangan kontrak iklan tersebut. Diambilnya handphone touchscreennya dari dalam kantong celananya dan memencet nomor kontak orang yang akan membantunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain 30 Menit Kemudian  
**

"1.. 2 .. 3.."

**CLECK**

"Sekali lagi, 1.. 2.. 3.."

**CLECK**

Suara bliz kamera terdengar kembali di sebuah studio, tempat dimana tiga orang namja tampan beserta tiga orang yeoja yang berada di samping mereka tengah berpose mengikuti arahan sang fotografer dalam menjadi model salah satu majalah terkenal di korea. Mereka berenam begitu profesional mengikuti segala arahan yang diberikan hingga akhirnya tak butuh waktu sejam pemotretan tersebut selesai berkat ke profesionalan keenam modelnya.

"Yap semuanya sudah selesai, kalian sudah boleh pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian" ucap sang fotografer kepada semuanya terutama kepada enam modelnya kali ini.

Semua staff yang berada di studio tersebut mendengar sang fotografer mengucapkan segalanya sudah selesai segera merapikan studio tersebut dan keenam model yang tadinya berada di depan background pemotretan yang berwarna putih sudah berpindah ke tempat duduk mereka menunggu giliran. Ketiga namja tampan yang sekarang sedang naik daun tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat manajer mereka, jangan lupakan tiga yeoja centil yang menjadi pasangan model mereka tengah bergelayut manja di lengan mereka masing-masing. Tentu dengan suara manja mereka bertiga yang tidak enak di dengar mencoba merayu ketiga aktor yang tengah naik daun tersebut.

"Oppa habis ini kita makan yuk" ajakan dari yeoja centil bernama Tiffany yang merupakan salah satu member Girlband Girl Generation kepada namja tampan berwajah kecil yang tengah digelayutnya.

"Oppa mau kan temenin Yoona shopping" kali ini ajakan yang berasal dari salah satu member Girl generation juga kepada namja tampan berjidat lebar yang terkenal akan ke playboyannya.

Melihat dua temannya mengajak masing-masing namja incarannya membuat Victoria member dari salah satu Girl band F(x) yang juga sedang naik daun di korea gencar mendekati namja tinggi yang tengah digelayutnya "Oppa nemenin Vic makan yuk"

Yah ketiga yeoja itu memang ingin sekali dekat atau bisa berhubungan lebih dengan ketiga namja tampan yang sedang naik daun itu. Tapi berhubung ketiga namja itu tidak tertarik dengan ketiga yeoja centil yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan berotot mereka. Secara serempak ketiga namja yang memakai kemeja putih namun berbeda style bagi masing-masing menjawab ajakan ketiga yeoja tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh "Maaf kami tidak bisa ajakan kalian." Ucap ketiganya yang langsung melepaskan pelukan tangan mereka di lengan berotot mereka.

Ketiga yeoja yang ditolak secara langsung itu mengerucutkan bibir mereka yang sungguh tidak imut bagi ketiga namja yang bergabung dalam satu grup Boyband yang sedang dikenal di korea bahkan sampai ke beberapa negara Asia. Yap mereka adalah Park Yoochun yang dikenal dengan aura cassanovanya dan aktingnya yang begitu bagus padahal dirinya salah seorang personil Boyband bersama kedua temannya, Shim Changmin merupakan magnae di grup tersebut namun dirinya sudah beberapa kali digaet oleh beberapa desainer untuk membawakan rancangan mereka di atas catwalk katanya sih semuanya desainer tersebut kepincut atas ekspresi yang ditampilkannya saat diatas panggung serta tingginya yang sudah membuatnya dipastikan masuk menjadi model, lalu ada Jung Yunho leader di grup tersebut yang mempunyai suara bass yang bisa dipastikan dapat menarik semua yeoja jatuh cinta padanya dan jangan lupakan juga aktingnya yang tidak kalah dari Yoochun serta dirinya juga sering digaet oleh desainer ternama bersama dengan Changmin.

Ketiga namja yang sedang terkenal di korea itu meninggalkan ketiga yeoja yang tengah cemberut atas penolakan yang diberikan kepada mereka. Yoochun, Changmin, dan Yunho berjalan menghampiri manajer mereka yang sedang mengembangkan senyumnya kepada mereka bertiga terutama kepada sang leader, Jung Yunho. Ketiganya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat manajer mereka tersenyum penuh arti seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu kepada kami?" Yoochun yang melihat kelakuan aneh sang manajer akhirnya buka mulut menanyakan keadaan manajer mereka.

"hehe kau pintar sekali chunnie, aku punya kabar bagus tapi ini untukmu Yun"

"Memangnya ada kabar apa, Hyung?" tanya Yunho yang penasaran kepada manajer mereka yang sekarang malah mengeluarkan foto sebuah anak perempuan manis dari dalam tas Yunho atau lebih tepatnya dari dalam notes yang selalu dibawah namja bermata musang itu dan menyodorkan foto tersebut kepada sang empunya. "Dia sudah menyetujui tawaran project iklan itu dan kini kalian berdua akan bermain dalam satu scene sebagai pasangan, itu kan yang kau inginkan Jung Yunho?"

Namja bermarga Jung itu mengeluarkan senyumannya –seringainya- mendengar kabar yang diterimanya itu sambil mengambil foto yang disodorkan sang manajer "Tentu saja, Hyung. Gomawo sudah membuat pemilik merk iklan tersebut hanya mau memakai pemain 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Yun seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada Yoochun dan Changmin yang memiliki rahasia pemilik merk tersebut hingga dia mau menuruti segala keinginanmu"

Yunho yang mendengar peringatan yang diberikan manajernya siapa yang membantunya kali ini pun berbalik menghadap kedua temannya itu yang tepat berada di belakangnya sambil masih memasang senyumannya "Ah iya aku lupa kalian yang telah berjasa kali ini, Gomawo ne Chunnie dan Minnie berkat kalian kini aku akan bertemu dengannya bahkan satu scene dengannya sebagai pasangan." Yunho memang sangat berterima kasih kepada dua temannya ini yang membantunya dalam mempertemukan First Lovenya dari dulu tentu dengan cara yang cukup jahat juga.

Changmin yang merupakan magnae dalam grupnya itu ternyata adalah seorang hacker yang mampu menembus semua data pemilik merk iklan tersebut dan mengambil datanya sebagai bahan ancaman. Sedangkan Yoochun yang pintar bernegosiasi menawarkan sebuah tawaran kepada pemilik merk tersebut untuk memakai semua pemain 10 tahun yang lalu dan tentu saja diterima dengan cepat oleh sang pemilik merk, sangat licik kan sebagai sebuah Boyband yang namanya dikenal oleh semuanya.

"Sama-sama hyung" seru keduanya serempak. Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho "Nah Yun selamat karena sekarang kau akan bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang sudah mencuri hatimu sejak 10 tahun itu dan kau jangan lepaskan kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya, Arraseo?"

"Ne Chunnie tentu saja akan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya" ucapnya sambil lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman –seringai-nya.

Well mereka sungguh tidak tahu siapa anak perempuan itu sebenarnya, toh kita lihat saja nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita mundur 30 menit sebelumnya.

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku terduduk di salah satu ayunan di taman yang selalu kukunjungi jika aku sedang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk bekerja mencari kebutuhan sehari-hari. Biasanya sih yang menemaniku disini adalah Hyungku, Kim Yong Woon atau biasa kupanggil Kangin Hyung. Tapi saat ini dirinya pasti sedang ada di panggung yang entah ada dimana yang pastinya di salah satu negara di dunia ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah menatap sandal jepitku serta menatap semut-semut merah yang berjejer rapi mencari makanan yang mungkin berserakan di tanah coklat tersebut. aku terus menatap semut-semut itu sambil memikirkan kembali segala hal yang terjadi kepadaku hari ini. Segala kejadian yang dimana kedua orang tuaku memintaku bermain satu scene dengan namja sombong yang telah membuatku dikeluarkan hari ini di mata kuliah yang maybe penting untuk jurusanku.

Aku sungguh kesal dengan segalanya hingga sesuatu dari belakang menutup mataku, membuatku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku meraba sesuatu yang menutup mataku itu yang sepertinya adalah sebuah tangan yang sangat kukenali setiap kali tangan tersebut menutup mataku seperti ini "Kangin Hyung" seruku memanggil nama orang tengah menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya itu dan kudengar dia terkekeh "Kau hebat Joongie bisa tau ini Hyung" tangannya yang menutupiku pun melepaskan mataku untuk melihat kembali cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang. Kangin hyung segera mendudukan dirinya di ayunan yang kosong tepat di sebelahku.

"Tentu Joongie tau itu Hyung, memangnya siapa lagi orang yang tau Joongie ada disini dan yang selalu menutup mata Joongie seperti itu hanyalah Hyung saja"

Kangin Hyung mengacak rambut hitamku "Kau pintar seperti biasa Joongie, rasanya Hyung kangen bermain disini" dan dirinya mulai mengayunkan ayunan yang di dudukinya ke depan dan ke belakang.

Aku yang diacak rambutnya serta mendengar ucapan hyungku itu menoleh ke arah dirinya yang kini asyik bermain ayunan seperti anak kecil saja. "Hyung tumben kesini? Apa hyung diminta oleh Heechul hyung untuk membujukku menandatangani kontrak itu?" tanyaku kepada hyungku yang tengah bermain ayunan dan sontak saja pertanyaan yang kulontarkan mampu membuatnya berhenti dari acara bermain ayunan. Sepertinya pertanyaanku itu benar tepat sasaran tuh.

"hehe Chulli memang memintaku untuk membujukmu Joongie, Nah sekarang apa jawabanmu jika kau sudah tau aku kesini untuk itu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap lurus ke depan melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain pasir "No way.. Joongie tidak akan mau menandatangani kontrak itu, walaupun hyung membujuk Joongie dengan segala rayuan bahkan benda yang akan hyung tawarkan"

"Jinja? Hmm bagaimana kalau hyung menawarkan sebuah boneka gajah dengan kulitnya yang lembut serta empuk saat dipegang yang sangat langkah di dunia ini? Apakah kau masih mau menolak tawaran hyung ini? Huh?"

Aku meneguk ludahku secara paksa mendengar tawaran yang ditawarkan hyungku itu. Kangin hyung memang pintar dalam menawarkan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku terus memikirkan tawaran hyung tentang benda yang sangat aku incar itu dari dulu, sebuah benda yang sangat langkah karena hanya dibuat 100 buah di seluruh dunia dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya dengan segala cara. Yah walaupun aku harus terpaksa bekerja sama dengan namja sombong itu.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menjawabnya dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil memejamkan mataku "Baiklah Hyung aku akan menandatangani kontrak tersebut tapi hyung harus menepati janji hyung itu"

"Tentu saja Joongie"

"Baguslah" aku mengayunkan ayunanku ke depan dan ke belakang bermaksud bermain seperti dulu. Aku tahu kalau hyungku terus memandangiku, sungguh aku sangat risih akan sikap hyungku yang satu ini. Aku tahu bahwa ada yang ingin hyungku katakan jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu saja apa yang ingin dikatakannya sembari bermain ayunan yang lumayan kurindukan "Joongie" tuh benar kan apa kataku ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Aku yang mendengar namaku dipanggil menahan ayunan dengan kaki jenjangku di tanah bermaksud menghentikan dorongan ayunan tersebut dan berhasil tuh ayunanku berhenti seketika. Aku pun menghadapkan pandanganku ke arah hyungku "Waeyo, Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menandatangani kontrak itu? Padahal tadi hyung sempat mendengar dari Chulli kalau kau menerima iklan tersebut tapi saat Chulli mengatakan kau akan bermain dengan Jung Yunho kau berubah pikiran, memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu karena tadi di kelas dia mengatakan padaku kalau Joongie cantik, padahal Joongie itu tampan hyung dan semua tahu hal itu, aku tidak terima dengan perkataannya itu hingga akhirnya Joongie teriak di depan wajahnya langsung tepat dengan dosen yang sedang mengajar di kelas Joongie dan hyung tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Hyungku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun aku tau dia menahan tawanya yang terlihat jelas sekali itu "Joongie diusir oleh dosen Joongie sendiri, sungguh Joongie sangat benci namja sombong itu mentang-mentang dirinya artis yang sedang naik daun, dia bersikap sombong dan mengatai Joongie cantik seperti itu, Joongie tidak terima" lanjutku yang menggebu-gebu.

"Hahahaha kau tau Joongie kuakui perkataan Yunho tentang dirimu itu benar Joongie, kau itu sebenarnya bisa dikatakan cantik daripada Tampan. Well kurasa Yunho tidak salah dan masalah kau diusir dari kelas itu juga salahmu yang berteriak saat dosen menerangkan" begitulah sikap Kangin hyung yang seolah-olah membela Yunho. Aku mendengus pelan tidak percaya hyungku ini akan membelanya daripada diriku sendiri "Aiissh hyung kau tidak usah membelanya"

"Siapa yang membelanya, Joongie?" tanyanya yang berpura-pura pabbo atau memang pabbo sih.

Aku menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjukku tepat di depan wajahnya yang tengah memasang wajah polos "Kau hyung, siapa lagi coba? Huh?"

Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku itu, sungguh ingin sekali aku mengacak-ngacak wajah gantengnya "hehehe aku tidak membelanya kok hanya memberikan opiniku saja lagian asal kau tau Joongie aku juga sangat membencinya"

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya dengan yang dibicarakan hyungku ini. Apa Kangin Hyung juga membencinya? Demi apapun itu tidak mungkin sekali? Bagaimana bisa coba? Aku tidak percaya, berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalaku.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Joongie?" aku kembali menatapnya terkejut bagaimana bisa dia tau aku tidak percaya kepadanya, jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kembali dia menjawab "Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu Joongie tapi aku bisa tau dari ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan"

Jinja? Dia hanya melihat dari ekspresi yang kutunjukkan? "Itu benar Joongie aku tau hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu"

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku agar menghilangkan segala pertanyaan itu dari kepalaku daripada nanti Kangin hyung menjawab segala yang tengah kupikirkan. "Baiklah hyung aku percaya padamu, nah sekarang bisa kau katakan apa yang membuatmu membenci Jung Yunho?" tanyaku yang menatapnya dengan serius.

Kangin hyung pun menatapku kembali dan kedua mata kelam kami bertemu "Itu karena.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hehe ayo apa yang menyebabkan sih Kangin benci sama Yunho? Ada yang tahu? dan alasannya sangat beda dengan di komiknya jadi ada yang bia jawab?. Oh iya mel mau tanya nih mending boybandnya Yunho cs namanya apa ya? Ada yang bisa kasih saran? Kalo bisa jangan TVXQ ya? soalnya mel punya rencana. ini buat review yang gak bisa mel bales lewat PM.

MaghT : nih dah lanjut kok Magh ssi. Gomawo dah review ne.

Matryona : nih dah mel lanjutkan kok. Mat ssi juga suka manga ini? hehe mel jga suka bgt, soal karakter Yunppanya bakal kyk ryouma atau gak? mel jg msh bingung akan jadi seperti apa. so Mianhae klo misalnya gak sama persis Mat ssi. oh iya Gomawo dah review ne.

ky0k0 : mudah2an mel gak discountinue fic ini kok. Rate M? rencananya jga pingin di naikin tapi liat nanti aja ide yg keluar, cz mel itu gak ngikutin semua yg ada di komiknya hanya sebagian aja. hehehe. Gomawo dah review ne.

Guest : ini dah di lanjutkan kok. Gomawo dah review ne

Jae milk : kan dah tau dari cerita di atas . #lirik cerita di atas. Gomawo dah review ne.

Gomawo atas semua reviewnya yang sungguh tak disangkan ternyata banyak yang minta dilanjutkan juga para silent reader ne. ^^

**REVIEWnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Love Stage (based on comic) sepenuhnya milik Eiki Eiki mel Cuma nge-**_**translate **_**dan pakai hampir semua bagian dari komiknya sebagai acuan, serta YunJae milik mel #PLAK #digampar reader**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance and Drama *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**.**

**~o0o~ Love Stage ~o0o~**

**.**

**SEBELUMNYA ..**

Kangin hyung pun menatapku kembali dan kedua mata kelam kami bertemu "Itu karena.."

**.**

**.**

Aku tatap wajah Kangin Hyung yang tidak menampakan ekspresi sedikit pun membuatku semakin penasaran alasan Hyung juga membenci Jung Yunho.

"Itu karena gara-gara dia aku jadi susah mendekati Teuki"

Teuki? Nuguya? Apa hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho? Aku semakin bingung dengan jawaban hyung kesayanganku ini. "Teuki siapa hyung? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Dia manajer dari Boyband yang di naungi oleh Yunho cs, aku sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali ketemu dengannya tapi saat aku ingin mendekatinya Yunho cs malah mengganggu kami berdua"

Manajer? Mengganggu? Wah Jung Yunho kau benar-benar mencari masalah dengan Kim ya. sampai-sampai Hyungku pun kau buat seperti sekarang? Tak akan kubiarkan kau Jung. Aku ambil satu tangan hyungku yang bebas, mengapitnya dan menatap kedua mata hitam hyungku dalam "Tenang hyung, Joongie janji akan membantu hyung mendapatkan Teuki Noona dengan segala cara dan usaha yang Joongie punya jadi Hyung tenang saja ne" ucapku mantap. Dalam hatiku, aku akan berusaha untuk membantu Hyung kesayanganku ini.

"Noona? Joongie kau seharusnya memanggilnya Hyung bukan Noona"

Hyung? Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya hyung? Apa jangan-jangan.. aku membulatkan mataku setelah mensinkronisasi segalanya, aku masih menatap hyungku tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya kepadanya yang kini malah menganggukan kepalanya mungkin hyungku ini sudah tau kalau aku sudah dapat bayangan seperti apa sosok seorang Teuki. "Dia seorang namja Joongie, namanya Park Jung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk, menurutku dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat manis dan mungkin sedikit ceroboh, bayangin aja Joongie dia.."

Aku sudah tidak mendengarkan penjelasan hyungku tentang seorang Teuki ketika aku terlalu shock mendapati bahwa orang yang disukai hyungku adalah seorang namja. Kalian bayangin aja namja? Kenapa harus namja sih hyung? Apa kau tidak tau banyak yeoja yang mengejarmu diluar sana? Apa kau sudah buta hyung?. Otakku terus mengeluarkan berbagai pertanyaan sungguh aku sangat tidak percaya akan perkataan atau mungkin bisa kita sebut pernyataan dari seorang Kim Yong Won, seorang musisi yang sedang naik daun sama dengan boybandnya Yunho yang bernama Reales kepanjangan dari reges orientales yang artinya Raja Timur. Aku tidak tau kenapa nama boybandnya seperti itu. Aneh. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali mengetahui namanya.

"Ngie.. Joongie.." aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah melihat tangan hyungku melambai-lambai di hadapanku dan memanggil-manggil namaku. "Kau kenapa melamun?"

"Joongie tidak melamun kok hanya saja.." aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku sambil sesekali melirik hyungku dengan tatapan aneh. "Hanya apa?" tanyanya yang sepertinya mengetahui tatapan aneh yang kulancarkan kepadanya. Dengan terpaksa aku harus jujur kepadanya, hyungku ini memang sangat mengerti apa yang tengah kurasakan, maybe karena dirinya selalu menjaga diriku dari kecil saat Appa dan Umma meninggalkan kami sendirian jadi dia selalu berhasil mengetahui apa yang tengah kurasakan, apapun itu. "Hanya saja Joongie tidak percaya kalo hyung suka dengan namja padahal hyung tau kan banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mungkin lebih cantik yang bisa hyung dapatkan dengan mudahnya"

"Hahaha jadi hanya itu? Joongie asal kau tau ya hyung tidak melihat seseorang dari fisiknya tapi hyung melihat seseorang dari sini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuknya "Hyung melihat mereka dari hati mereka dan kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti hyung jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu melupakan segala hal, baik itu status dan bahkan jenis kelamin mereka" lanjutnya yang menatapku serius. Aku tidak pernah melihat hyungku seperti ini.

Teuki hyung kau sungguh merubah hyungku, merubah hyungku yang dulu bisa dibilang liar. Mulai dari kebiasaanya sampai sifatnya yang saat ini berubah sangat dewasa. Aku akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua jika kalian benar-benar jadian, aku tidak akan menghujat kalian, ini tulus dari hatiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan mulai beranjak dari ayunan yang tengah kududuki saat ini, meninggalkan hyungku yang tengah terbengong akan sikapku yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Joongie kau mau kemana?" teriaknya ketika aku sudah sampai setengah jalan dari tempat hyungku yang masih terduduk manis di ayunannya.

"Tentu saja Joongie mau pulang, Hyung" jawabku tanpa berbalik yang sangat kuketahui selanjutnya pasti Kangin Hyung akan menyusulku dan benar saja. Kudengar hyungku memanggilku dan suara tapakan kaki hyung yang sedang berlari terdengar, kini Kangin hyung sudah ada di sampingku dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut hitamku "Dasar kau ini mau meninggalkan hyung sendirian, Hah"

"Aissh hyung jangan mengacak-acak rambut Joongie, Joongie tidak suka tau" desisku.

"Hahahaha.. tapi sayangnya hyung akan selalu melakukan ini" ucapnya yang lagi-lagi mengacak rambutku dan mulai berlari dari hadapanku. Aku yang tidak terima segera mengejarnya "HYUNG"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau akan menandatangi kontrak ini?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Heechul Hyung yang sudah menarikku ke ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan masalah kontrak ketika aku dan Kangin hyung sampai di rumah.

"Baguslah kalau gitu kau tanda tangani kontrak tersebut dan ingat jangan LARI lagi seperti tadi, kau MENGERTI" ucapnya sambil menekankan beberapa kata yang sangat kumengerti maksudnya.

"Iya Hyung" aku mengambil Map yang tergeletak di meja beserta sebuah pulpen di atasnya dan menandatangani di bagian dimana terdapat dua tanda tangan Appa dan Ummaku. Aku menggoreskan tinta pulpen tersebut di atas kertas putih itu dan kini kehidupanku akan benar-benar berubah detik ini juga.

**.**

**.**

"Nah Joongie sekarang kau duduk di sini dan diam saja saat mereka medandanimu, jangan melawan kau mengerti"

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar perintah dari Heechul hyungku. Kalian tau dimana aku sekarang? Baiklah akan kujelaskan, aku sedang duduk di depan meja rias dengan kaca yang di pinggirannya banyak lampu sungguh mampu membuat mataku merasakan silau yang dipancarkan lampu-lampu tersebut. atau mungkin kalian masih belum mengerti dimana aku? baiklah akan kujelaskan lebih detail lagi, tepatnya kini aku berada di sebuah ruang rias yang di khususkan untukku selama syuting iklan yang akan kubintangi nanti bersama Jung Yunho. Aku kesal karena baru di beritahu oleh manajer dadakanku ini, Heechul hyung. Kalo aku akan syuting tepat hari ini dimana baru kemarin aku menandatangi kontrak tersebut. Gila bukan? Aku yang seharusnya hari ini kuliah malah terpaksa bolos hanya demi sebuah syuting iklan ini. Aku yakin nilaiku pada semester ini akan hancur, sudah kemarin aku di keluarkan oleh dosenku sendiri dan kini aku malah membolos. Kalau bukan karena aku sudah tanda tangan dan tentunya tawaran dari Kangin hyung, aku Kim Jaejoong tidak akan mau ada disini, di ruangan ini bersama 3 namja jejadian yang berdandan layaknya seorang yeoja. Apa lagi yang akan kualami hari ini?.

"Aigoo anak ini Yeoppo sekali" sebuah cubitan mendarat di salah satu pipiku setelah mendengar seruan salah satu dari 3 namja jejadian yang kuceritakan tadi.

"Eumm bener banget Jess, anak ini sudah Yeoppo bahkan tanpa perlu kita dandani lagi" kali ini cubitan di sebelah pipiku yang belum dicubit kembali menjadi korban lagi.

"Sudah.. Sudah Jess, Shin ah jangan mencubitnya seperti itu, kalian tidak liat kedua pipinya kini sudah memerah tanpa perlu kita pakaikan blush on" ucap salah satu dari 3 namja jejadian lainnya yang sepertinya bos dari 2 namja jejadian ini.

"Baiklah Mandy" seru 2 namja jejadian yang mencubit pipiku dengan kompak. Mereka mulai memolesiku dengan berbagai alat make up di wajahku yang putih, menggunting dan mencat rambutku yang hitam dengan warna yang tidak kuketahui, serta jari-jari tangan dan kakiku yang entah sedang diapakan oleh mereka. Aku hanya bisa pasrah karena Heechul hyung mengawasi segalanya dengan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang tidak jauh tempatku dihias. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkutik.

**.**

**.**

**Satu Jam Kemudian..**

Aku kembali mengerucutkan bibirku, melihat apa yang kulihat saat ini di depan cermin. Aku memakai sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih tulang dengan corak yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat anggun dan elegan ketika aku memakainya, rambutku yang ditutupi oleh sebuah Wig hitam panjang yang sedikit diikat kebelakang dengan sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan gaun yang tengah kupakai, jangan lupakan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada serta kain tpis yang membungkus tanganku sampai siku berwarna putih dan riasan tipis di wajahku semakin membuatku seperti Yeoja yang sebenarnya.

"Aigoo Yeoppo" seru ketiga namja jejadian yang menandaniku barusan. Aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang jangan sampai ada orang yang mengenalku sebagai Kim Jaejoong melihatku seperti ini. Tunggu kenapa Heechul hyung tidak bersuara? Aku membalikkan badanku dan kini kedua tanganku sudah di genggam erat oleh Heechul Hyung "Joongie kurasa kau sudah layak menikah dan namja yang mendapatkanmu akan sangat beruntung sekali, Kau sangat Cantik Joongie" ucapnya langsung.

**TWITCH**

"YA ! Joongie namja tulen Hyung, Joongie akan menikah dengan Yeoja bukan Namja dan Joongie Tampan bukan Cantik, T-A-M-P-A-N" sergahku.

**KRIET**

"Kau sangat cantik, Hero"

Aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku begitu mendengar sebuah suara bass menyapa nama artisku yang diberikan oleh Umma sedang berada di bibir pintu ruang riasku yang terbuka. Dia kenapa ada disini? Kulihat seorang namja tampan berwajah kecil yang menjadi ciri khasnya kini mulai menghampiriku dengan sebuah buket bunga Lily di tangan kanannya. Aku terdiam melihatnya berdiri tepat dihadapanku, aku menelan ludahku secara paksa melihatnya memakai sebuah tuxedo hitam dengan hitam panjangnya yang mampu membuat semuanya terpesona termasuk diriku, kenapa ada namja tampan seperti dirinya? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang dilahirkan seperti dirinya? Kenapa aku malah dilahirkan berwajah cantik seperti seorang Yeoja sih?.

"Hero ini bunga untukmu, kudengar kau menyukai bunga Lily makanya aku memberikanmu ini, kuharap dengan memberikanmu ini kita bisa berhubungan baik seperti sebelumnya ya" ucapnya lembut mampu membuatku segera tersadar.

"Ah I-iya" ucapku gugup yang langsung mengambil bunga Lily yang tengah disodorkannya kepadaku. "Gomawo Yunho ssi" lanjutku yang sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupku.

Dia hanya tersenyum yang semakin membuatku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa?. Apa jangan-jangan penampilanku tak menampilkan seorang Yeoja asli? Oh God, Please Help me !.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Ketukan di pintu ruang rias yang terbuka membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk aku dan namja dihadapanku ini, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang kru yang memegang sebuah skrip di tangannya. "Semua pemain bersiap-siaplah 10 menit lagi syutingnya akan di mulai"

Syuting? Bagaimana ini aku masih belum siap.

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan di belakang Heechul hyung yang menuntunku serta jangan lupakan namja yang tadi tiba-tiba nongol di ruang riasku kini sedang berada tepat di sampingku. Kami bertiga tengah memasuki sebuah studio yang di tata apik seperti sebuah gereja yang merupakan tempat suci dimana sepasang jiwa akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup sehati. Bangku-bangku panjang yang dihiasi pita serta bunga di tiap-tiap pinggirannya, tempat mengikrarkan janji juga tak luput dengan hiasan yang sama, seluruh studio itu benar-benar di hias dengan yang aslinya. Aku terkagum melihat tiap detail yang dikerjakan oleh kru syuting ini, mereka sangat teliti di tiap bagiannya.

"Yunho dan Hero kemarilah" panggil seorang Yeoja berumuran sekitar 28an dengan baju putih dimana dua garis di tengahnya serta rambutnya yang di cepol ke atas memperlihatkan dirinya seorang yang bekerja keras dalam bidangnya memanggilku beserta namja yang ada di sampingku ini. Aku dan Yunho segera menghampirinya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho yang sangat tidak sopan sekali begitu kami ada dihadapan Yeoja ini.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengingatkan, nanti kau" ucap Yeoja tersebut sambil menunjuk diriku "Harus masuk secara perlahan-lahan sambil menunjukkan raut muka bahagia dan begitu sampai di tengah jalan kau sedikit berlari bahagia ke arah Yunho lalu kalian be-"

"AAAKKH"

Aku dan yang lainnya kaget akan teriakan barusan dengan segera Kami bertiga menoleh ke arah suara yang berteriak tadi, ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah Heechul Hyung. "Hehehe Mianhae tadi ada tikus lewat" WHAT? Ada tikus di studio yang Elit ini? Cih Hyung kalo mau bohong jangan pake alasan yang mustahil gitu apa? Malu-maluin aja nih.

"Gwenchana disini memang banyak tikus yang berkeliaran maklum studio ini termasuk jarang dipakai" HAH, jadi beneran sering ada tikus disini? OMG bagaimana nanti kalau tikus itu muncul dan menghampiriku? ANDWAAEE !.

"Hero kau sudah mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

Sontak aku mengangguk ditanya seperti itu oleh Yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini. "Baguslah kalau gitu kita mulai aja sekarang, Jiroo semuanya sudah siap" teriak Yeoja tersebut kepada sang namja yang berumuran sekitar 30an yang tengah duduk di kursi bertuliskan sutradara.

"Baiklah semuanya kita mulai sekarang" teriak namja yang bernama Jiroo kepada semua kru yang ada di studio tersebut.

"Nah Hero kau keluarlah dan nanti kalo sudah di hitungan ketiga dan ada teriakan action kau langsung buka pintu putih tersebut ya, ingat jangan sampai salah, kau mengerti" ucap Yeoja dihadapanku ini yang malah terlihat mengancam kepadaku.

"Ne" Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu putih yang di tunjuk Yeoja tersebut. Samar-samar kudengar kata-kata 'Hwaiting' dari mulut hati milik Yunho. Tapi aku malas memastikannya jadinya kucuekin aja.

**.**

**.**

"Scene One, Recording"

"**1**"

"**2**"

"**3**"

"Action"

Aku membuka pintu putih yang ada dihadapanku, aku melangkahkan langkah pertamaku memasuki studio yang dihias semirip mungkin dengan gereja, kini telah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang sudah dibayar serta adanya Appa dan Ummaku yang duduk di deretan paling depan. Aku perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakiku..

**BRUGH**

Aku terjatuh ke depan atau bisa dibilang nyungsep dengan sangat memalukan. OMG apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa kakiku bisa nyangkut tadi, duh malu sekali.

"CUT"

Kudengar teriakan CUT dari sutradara menggema di studio itu, tapi aku masih belum berdiri akibat malu akan insiden tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengangkat kepalaku, terlihat Yunho berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan yang terulur serta sebuah senyuman manis yang diberikannya. Tunggu senyumannya itu kok malah lebih terlihat meremehkanku ya? cih jadi kau meremehkanku Jung.

**PLAK**

Kutepis tangannya yang terulur ke arahku "Aku tidak apa-apa, Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" ucapku menolaknya sambil berusaha berdiri dari tempat ku jatuh.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi Sepertinya kau jatuhnya keras sekali, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Bawel sekali sih Namja ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah pergi sana" usirku begitu aku berdiri. Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu putih untuk mengulang adegan tadi, namun aku berhenti begitu sebuah tangan yang sedikit besar dari tanganku menangkap tanganku membuatku harus berbalik kembali menghadap namja yang tengah menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat. "Waeyo, Jung?"

Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah kalung salib yang tergantung di lehernya dan menaruhnya tepat di tanganku yang mungil "Ini untukmu"

Aku menggeleng namun dia malah lebih keras kepala lagi "Ayolah anggap aja ini tanda permintaan maafku atas kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, lagian kalung ini kudapatkan dari nenekku yang mengatakan kepadaku kalau kita berdoa kepada tuhan maka tuhan akan selalu ada dihatimu untuk menenangkan hatimu yang gelisah karena itu kumohon kau berdoalah dengan kalung pemberian nenekku ini" ucapnya lirih.

Aku tidak mungkin menolak pemberiannya ini, itu berarti aku tidak menghormati keyakinan yang diyakini oleh neneknya. Aku pun menerimanya dan menaruh kalung itu tepat di dadaku, menutup mataku serta berdoa dalam hatiku agar hatiku ini kembali tenang.

**WUUSHH**

Sebuah angin menerpa wajahku dan seketika itu juga hatiku kembali tenang, tidak ada beban apapun juga. Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh studio tersebut dan entah kenapa segalanya berbeda saat pertama kali aku memasuki studio ini. Rasa gugupku menghilang, kutarik bibir mungilku ke atas, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang terpempang manis di wajahku. "Gomawo Yunho ssi yang kau katakan benar, aku tidak merasa gugup dan malah segala rasa gugup, cemas dan khawatir menghilang semuanya, yang ada hanya sebuah rasa hangat di dadaku, Gomawo Yunho ssi."

"Baguslah nah sekarang kau pakai terus saja kalung itu dan berdoalah jika kau merasakan hal yang menggelisahkan, kuharap pemberianku ini membantumu, aku harus kembali ke tempatku, kau juga kembalilah" ucapnya lembut yang mulai meninggalkanku, aku tatap punggungnya.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka aku bisa salah paham padanya yang jelas-jelas baik kepadaku, Aku pun kembali ke arah pintu putih.

**.**

**.**

"ACTION"

**KRIET**

Kubuka pintu putihnya, berjalan secara perlahan memperlihatkan aura elegan dan anggun yang terpancar dari seorang pengantin wanita. Begitu kurasa sudah ada di pertengahan jalan, aku lajukan sedikit kakiku dengan berlari bahagia ke arah namja yang tengah menungguku. Kuangkat tanganku bermaksud memeluknya dan dirinya mengerti, terlihat dirinya ikut mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap tubuhku yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kami berdua tertawa bahagia dan selanjutnya kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya apa yang tengah terjadi. Aku berciuman dengan Yunho. OH GOD WHAT'S HAPPENED?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mianhae mel gak bisa bales reviewnya. Gomawo buat yang review, fav, and follow fic ini serta para silent readers juga. Oh iya mel juga mengucapkan selamat atas Konsernya dan tato kupu-kupunya ya Jaemma. Yah walaupun Yunppa langsung kembali ke korea tak apa-apa toh yang penting dah di susul sampai ke Jepang. So Sweetnya .

**REVIEWnya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Karena mulai Chap ini jalan ceritanya dah berbeda dengan comicnya Eiki Eiki jadinya hanya memakai disclaimer YunJae milik mel #PLAK #digampar reader**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance and Drama *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**.**

**~o0o~ Love Stage ~o0o~**

**.**

**SEBELUMNYA ..**

"ACTION"

**KRIET**

Kubuka pintu putihnya, berjalan secara perlahan memperlihatkan aura elegan dan anggun yang terpancar dari seorang pengantin wanita. Begitu kurasa sudah ada di pertengahan jalan, aku lajukan sedikit kakiku dengan berlari bahagia ke arah namja yang tengah menungguku. Kuangkat tanganku bermaksud memeluknya dan dirinya mengerti, terlihat dirinya ikut mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap tubuhku yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kami berdua tertawa bahagia dan selanjutnya kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya apa yang tengah terjadi. Aku berciuman dengan Yunho. OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Yang kutahu saat ini, dia Jung Yunho tengah menciumku. Sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh tegapnya, menjauhkan tubuhku darinya dan berhasil dengan segera aku berlari keluar dari studio tersebut, tak memperdulikan suara sutradara yang berteriak-teriak memanggil diriku.

**End Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

**BRAK**

Suara pintu yang didobrak kencang-kencang oleh salah satu pemain, membuat semuanya terutama sutradara yang berteriak memanggil-manggil pemain tersebut tersentak kaget tak menyangka pemain baru itu bersikap seenak-enaknya saja.

"YA ! Ji Hyun cepat kau urus pemain baru itu, bawa dia kemari bagaimana pun caranya, aissh seharusnya aku tak usah memakai pemain amatir sepertinya" bentak sang sutradara yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi khusus miliknya sambil mengacung-ngacungkan skrip di tangannya ke arah Yeoja yang di cepol ke atas bernama Ji Hyun.

"Baik.. aku akan membawanya kemari Jiroo" balas Ji Hyun yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan partner kerjanya itu. Ji Hyun keluar sambil menarik namja cantik yang memang ada di sebelahnya, Kim Heechul manajer dari pemain yang barusan keluar dengan seenak jidatnya saja.

Sedangkan namja bernama Jung Yunho kini malah shock plus kaget atas perlakuan yang ditunjukkan oleh yeoja yang selama ini di cintainya, Hero. Perlakuan Hero yang tiba-tiba saja kabur itu membuatnya terpuruk.

'Kenapa Hero kabur begitu saja ketika aku menciumnya? Apa dia tidak mau kucium? Padahal kan itu sudah sesuai dengan skrip? Tapi kenapa dia seperti itu? AAARRGGHH aku harus bagaimana ini?' begitulah isi batin dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Oh iya Kokie, aku lupa anak itu belum pernah berciuman kan" ucap Yeoja separuh baya namun masih kelihatan awet muda yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho berdiri, membuat seorang Jung mendengar ucapan yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Yoon Eun Hye, umma dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Ehhmm berarti itu first kissnya dong, Chagiya" ujar Kim Jong Kook suami dari Yoon Eun Hye.

'OMO ! first kissnya? Berarti aku orang yang pertama menciumnya, AARRGGHH pokoknya aku harus mengabarkan hal ini pada YooMin' batin Yunho yang langsung mengambil handphonenya di kantong celananya dan mulai memberikan kabar kepada dua temannya itu.

**End Normal Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku benci.. benci.. benci.. padanya. Kenapa dia menciumku sih? Apa dia tidak tahu itu First kissku? Oh God kenapa first kissku harus diambil oleh seorang namja? Uwwaaaah padahal aku mengharapkan first kissku harus diambil bersama Sandara Park, idola yang sangat kukagumi itu.

**TOK.. TOK .. TOK ..**

"Hero ini Heechul hyung, tolong buka pintunya" Heechul hyung? Kenapa dia memanggilku Hero? Apa dia bersama dengan orang lain? Kalau gitu aku harus berpura-pura menjadi Hero.

"Aniya, aku gak mau membuka pintunya" tolakku.

Kudengar samar-samar Heechul berbicara dengan seseorang dan tak lama terdengar ketukan lagi "Joongie cepat buka pintunya"

"Aniya, Joongie gak mau buka pintunya, dah hyung pergi sana" usirku.

Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aku benci pada Heechul hyung yang menyuruhku ikut iklan ini. Seandainya dia gak menciumku pasti semua ini gak akan terjadi. Semua kata-kata seandainya terus menghantuiku hingga mataku terasa berat sekali, aku tak sanggup lagi menahan kedua kelopak mataku ini. Secara perlahan-lahan namun pasti kurebahkan kepalaku di atas meja hias dan kegelapan mulai menghampiriku.

**.**

**.**

**TOK .. TOK .. TOK ..**

Suara ketukan itu membuatku harus membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Siapa lagi sih yang mengetuk pintunya? "Siapa?" tanyaku mulai mengangkat kepalaku dengan wig hitam panjangku yang masih setia bertengger di atas kepalaku ini.

"Ini aku Kangin Hyung, Joongie" OMO ! Kangin hyung kenapa bisa ada disini? Pasti ini perbuatannya Heechul hyung.

"Joongie buka pintunya kalau tidak boneka yang hyung janjikan akan hyung kasih ke tetangga kita"

Hyung memang pintar dalam membujuk –mengancam- ku, dengan langkah ogah-ogahan kubuka pintu ruang riasku yang memang kukunci dari tadi. Terlihatlah kedua hyung tercintaku yang langsung menyambutku dengan gaya yang sama, kedua tangan mereka di letakkan di depan dadanya, membuat nyariku sedikit ciut melihat keduanya bergaya seperti itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi keduanya masuk ke ruanganku, melewatiku yang berdiri tepat di bibir pintu.

"Joongie tutup pintunya dan kau masuklah" aku mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Heechul Hyung. Aku masuk dan menutup pintu ruang riasku, aku duduk di sofa hitam yang memang ada di pojokan ruangan tersebut, aku tepat duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya yang malah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat berbeda. Kangin hyung yang menatapku lembut namun terpancar sesuatu hal yang sangat mengerikan jika aku melawannya, sedangkan Heechul hyung menatapku tajam dan dingin. Kedua tatapan mereka membuatku takut.

"Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba kabur? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Joongie?" tanya Kangin hyung.

"I-itu karena Joongie dicium tepat di bibir Joongie oleh Yunho, hyung. Coba hyung yang jadi Joongie pasti hyung akan kabur seperti Joongie juga"

"Benarkah itu Chullie?"

Kulihat wajah dingin Heechul hyung yang malah berubah gugup, tunggu kenapa Heechul hyung jadi gugup begini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Heechul hyung?.

"I-itu sebenarnya ciuman itu salah satu dari adegan yang harus dilakukan oleh Joongie dan Yunho dalam syuting kali ini" jawabnya. Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar jawabannya.

"Tunggu tadi hyung bilang ini salah satu adegan yang harus Joongie lakukan? Tapi Joongie gak mendengar adegan ini saat wanita yang Ji Hyun Noona menjelaskannya kepada Joongie dan Yunho." Sergahku.

"Sebenarnya sebelum Ji Hyun menjelaskannya, semua artis sudah memegang skrip peran masing-masing termasuk kau Joongie tapi aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu lagipula Ji Hyun juga sudah menjelaskannya padamu tapi aku menutupi ucapannya dengan berteriak, kau ingat kan pas hyung bilang ada tikus? Nah disitulah Ji Hyun menjelaskannya padamu, Mianhae Joongie, Hyung gak bermaksud seperti itu, Hyung hanya ingin kau mengikuti syuting ini dengan tenang, jadi Hyung terpaksa melakukan semuanya untukmu" jelasnya yang membuatku sedikit tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Nah sekarang semuanya sudah beres kan? Joongie kau kembalilah kesana walaupun kau tidak menyukai adegan ciuman itu, kau harus melakukannya karena itu bagian dari salah satu adegan yang harus kau jalani, ingat kau harus professional dalam dunia ini, kau jangan main-main, kau mengerti kan Joongie?" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kangin Hyung yang tegas itu "Euhm arraseo."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, ayo kau kembalilah ke studio"

"Ne Hyung" aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku yang nyaman diikuti oleh Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung yang menuntunku kembali ke tempat syuting.

**End Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"JI HYUN BAGAIMANA DENGAN PEMAIN AMATIR ITU? KENAPA DIA BELUM DATANG JUGA, HAH?" teriak sang sutradara.

**KRIET**

Pintu ruang studio itu terbuka menampakkan dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja cantik memasuki ruangan. Semua kru pun yang awalnya kalang kabut plus gelisah karena pemain utamanya kabur tiba-tiba kini sudah kembali membuat beberapa senyuman terkembang diantara wajah para kru tersebut termasuk namja bermata musang.

Seorang yeoja yang bernama Ji Hyun menghampiri yeoja yang barusan membuat semua kru mengeluarkan senyumannya. "Hero syukurlah kau kembali, ayo kau minta maaf pada sutradara" ajak Ji Hyun yang langsung menarik tangan Hero ke tempat sang sutradara yang masih terduduk santai di tempatnya. Sedangkan dua namja tadi mengikutinya dari belakang seolah-olah bodygard dari yeoja yang bernama Hero.

"Mianhae Jiroo Hyung" ucap Hero dengan nada menyesalnya setelah sampai di depan sang sutradara. Jiroo sang sutradara itu sebenarnya malas memaafkan pemain amatiran seperti Hero ini, namun berhubung syuting harus diselesaikan hari ini terpaksa Jiroo memaafkannya "Baiklah kau kumaafkan kali ini, sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah"

"Jinja? Baiklah kalau gitu aku akan bersiap-siap" setelah Hero berbicara seperti itu, Ji Hyun segera menariknya kembali, menjauh dari sang sutradara begitupula dengan Kangin dan Heechul.

"Tunggu" panggil sang sutradara membuat semuanya kembali menegokkan kepalanya ke arah sang sutradara.

"Waeyo, Jiroo?"

"Aku sudah putuskan adegan ciuman yang ada di skrip dihilangkan saja dan langsung ke acara sumpah sehidup sematinya"

Hero yang mendengar hal itu mengembangkan senyuman yang belum dikeluarkannya begitu memasuki studio tersebut, membuat seseorang senang melihat senyuman manisnya, seseorang yang sudah membuat sang sutradara meniadakan adegan ciuman tersebut.

**End Normal Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku beberapa centi ke depan. Aku kesal, aku kira setelah selesai syuting aku akan kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong, tapi tidak malahan aku harus menjadi Hero selama perjalanan pulang. Mau tau alasannya? Heechul hyung bilang jika aku tiba-tiba nongol di depan umum dan sosok Hero menghilang, semua kru bahkan mungkin wartawan yang memang meliput jalannya syuting iklan ini akan curiga. Konyol bukan? Tapi aku masih menjalani alasan konyol Heechul hyung itu. Dengan sedikit malas aku keluar dari ruang riasku, Heechul hyung yang berada di depanku. Dengan diriku yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos orange bergambar singa kecil, celana jeans biru laut selutut yang melapisi pas di kaki jenjangku, serta wig panjang hitam yang bertengger di atas kepalaku lengkap dengan bando senada bajuku.

Kami berdua melangkahkan kaki kami ke arah parkiran yang sudah di tunggu oleh Kangin hyung. Sedangkan Appa dan Ummaku lagi-lagi bekerja kembali setelah syuting ini selesai. Meninggalkanku berdua dengan Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung.

Langkah kami tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pintu yang mengarah ke arah parkiran sampai sebuah suara bass memanggil diriku "Hero" aku dan Heechul hyung menengok ke arah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Jung Yunho. Di belakang namja bermarga Jung terlihat dua namja yang sangat kukenal mengekor di belakang dirinya, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin.

"Waeyo, Jung?" tanyaku ketus begitu mengingat ciuman yang direbutnya tadi.

"Joongie kenapa kau ketus seperti itu? Ingat kau harus bersikap lembut di depan semua orang, kau sekarang sedang menjadi seorang yeoja" bisik Heechul hyung tepat di telingaku.

Aku tahu Hyung tanpa kau kasih tau pun aku tahu "Ne hyung" ucapku pelan.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Yunho yang kini tepat di depanku "Hero aku kesini mau memperkenalkan kedua teman baikku, kau pasti mengenal mereka bukan?"

Yah aku sangat mengenal mereka Jung. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenal mereka? mereka aniya maksudku kalian, kalian bertiga yang sudah membuatku dan temanku Junsu harus merasakan terjangan fans kalian dan dinginnya lantai yang dirasakan oleh buttku ini.

"Euhum aku tahu kalian" hanya ini jawaban yang ku keluarkan setelah kulirik Heechul hyung yang selalu menatapku tajam.

"Be-" Heechul hyung tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Yunho "Ah Yunho ssi aku terpaksa meninggalkan Hero sebentar padamu, aku melupakan sesuatu di ruang rias tadi, Nah Hero aku pergi ya" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Heechul hyung meninggalkanku bertiga dengan namja yang bisa dibilang tampan ini.

"Begini Hero mereka berdua ingin mengenalmu jadi kamu mau kan berkenalan dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja Yun"

"Nah Hero kenalkan dia Shim Changmin, dan ini -" saat Yunho mau mengenalkan Yoochun padaku tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, membuatnya melihat ke arah handphonenya. "Hero aku harus mengangkat telepon ini sebentar, kau gak papa kan kutinggal bersama mereka?"

Aku mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum lalu menepuk bahuku "Sebentar ya" dan meninggalkanku berdua bersama kedua temannya ini.

"Ehhmm" deheman dari Park Yoochun membuatku harus mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku ketus. Aku memang tidak suka dengan kedua namja ini.

Dia, Park Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku mungkin dia bermaksud berkenalan denganku, aku pun menerima uluran tangannya tapi begitu aku menjabat tangannya, Park Yoochun menarik tanganku membuat tubuhku jatuh ke arahnya dan dalam sekejap tangannya yang lain memelukku. Aku panik, bagaimana ini? Di tengah-tengah kepanikanku ini, aku merasa sesuatu menggesek-gesek juniorku, aku berusaha melihat ke bawah ternyata salah satu kaki Yoochun sudah berada di antara kakiku tepatnya di bagian selangkangan dan kini malah menggesek-gesekkan kakinya itu ke celanaku tepat di baliknya juniorku berada. Aku sungguh sudah tidak kuat untuk mengeluarkan getaran aneh yang kurasakan "Ahhh ~" desahku yang lolos begitu saja dari mulutku. Shit. Apa yang kulakukan?.

"Chunnie lepaskan Hero" kudengar suara bass memperingatkan Yoochun dan itu berhasil. Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan Yunho langsung berdiri ke sampingku. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hero?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan namun tidak mampu melihat ke arah Yunho maupun ke yang lainnya. Malu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kau pikirkan saja kau mendesah Cuma karena Juniormu di gesek-gesekkan seperti yang kualami tadi. Pasti saat ini mukaku sudah merah banget. Oh God please help me !.

"Jinja? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Euhm aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Yun" ucapku dan selanjutnya kudengar Heechul hyung memanggil diriku. "Semuanya, Chullie Oppa sudah datang jadi aku pergi dulu ya," aku segera menghampiri Heechul hyung dan kulihat Yunho mengejarku.

"Waeyo, Yun?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai parkiran apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Jung Yunho" jawab Heechul hyung. Kami bertiga pergi, meninggalkan dua namja yang mesum itu.

**End Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"Kau dengar desahannya, Min?"

"Tentu saja, Chunnie hyung"

"Kau pasti tau kan hanya seorang namja yang mendesah ketika di bagiannya di gesek-gesekan seperti itu?"

"Tentu Hyung kita kan namja berarti dia itu namja dong, Hyung? Tapi tak keliatan seorang namja ya hyung bahkan tadi aku sempat percaya dia itu yeoja lho sampai hyung melakukan hal itu. Hyung hebat bisa membedakannya"

"Iyalah kau lupa julukanku, Minnie"

"Aku tidak lupa julukan hyung, Playboy Cap Jidat, sang penakluk Yeoja."

"Terserahlah julukannya, pokoknya kau cari data tentangnya untuk membuktikannya pada Yunho,aku tidak mau jika Yunho sakit hati kalau benar Hero itu seorang namja, kau mengerti kan Shim Changmin"

"Eum Arra Hyung"

Kedua namja itu pun menatap ke arah leader mereka yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di samping Yeoja bernama Hero.

**End Normal Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

"Joongie gak mau main iklan lagi pokoknya titik" ucapku kepada kedua namja dihadapanku ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangin Hyung dan Heechul hyung. Mereka berdua seenaknya saja bilang besok aku akan syuting iklan lagi. Syuting iklan yang baru saja di tanda tangani oleh kedua orang tuaku tanpa tanda tanganku di dalam kontraknya. Gila bukan? Katanya sih aku masih kecil jadi tak perlu tanda tangan kontrak. Hello.. aku tuh dah 18 tahun masih di bilang kecil? Kayaknya yang bilang aku masih kecil harus periksa matanya dulu tuh termasuk Appa dan Ummaku.

"Pokoknya kau besok harus syuting kalau gak Ahjussi dan Ahjumma ah ani ani kita akan di suruh ganti rugi, kau mau kita jatuh miskin Cuma gara-gara kau tak mau syuting iklan tersebut" cercah Heechul hyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Kelihatannya jika aku tak syuting iklan ini, kami sekeluarga akan terkena imbasnya nih.

"Baiklah hyung besok aku akan syuting iklan itu" ucapku.

"Bagus, nah Bummie kau sudah dengar kan? Kemarilah" seru Heechul hyung. Tak lama keluar seorang namja manis dari arah tangga menuju ke arah kami.

"Bummie Hyung, ngapain kesini?" tanyaku pada kakak sepupuku ini. Kim Kibum adalah kakak sepupuku yang lahir setahun di atasku namun mampu lulus S1 di luar negeri di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda 18 tahun, tentu dengan nilai tertinggi di kampusnya. Hebat bukan? Banyak perusahaan yang menginginkan dirinya bekerja di perusahaan mereka tapi dia malah memilih menjadi manajer hyungku, Kangin Hyung.

Kibum hyung duduk di depanku dan di samping Kangin Hyung "Mulai hari ini, Bummie akan menjadi manajermu Joongie" jelas Heechul hyung.

"MWO? Kenapa bisa? Padahal kan Joongie hanya syuting sehari saja, tidak perlu pakai manajer cukup Heechul hyung saja"

"Masalahnya kontrak yang di tanda tangani Ahjussi dan Ahjumma bukan hanya kontrak iklan itu saja tapi masih banyak lagi, mulai dari pemotretan sampai menjadi model sebuah merk terkenal karena itu kau harus mempunyai manajer untuk mengatur semua jadwal-jadwalmu dan aku tidak mungkin mengurusmu karena aku harus mengurus semua jadwal Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, Arraseo?"

"Oke Joongie mengerti apa yang hyung katakan tapi kenapa harus Bummie hyung? Dia kan manajernya Kangin Hyung kalau dia jadi manajer Joongie terus siapa yang akan menjadi penggantinya?"

"Ehhmm tenang saja Joongie yang menggantikan posisi Bummie sebagai manajerku sudah ada jadi kau tenang saja"

"Siapa?"

"Henry " jawab Kibum singkat.

"MWO? Si mochi? Bukannya dia ada di China? Kapan dia kembali?" tanyaku yang senang mendengar teman dekat Kangin hyung itu kembali dari China. Pasalnya Henry salah satu teman hyung yang cukup dekat denganku sebelum dirinya kuliah di China.

"Dia sudah kembali sekitar dua hari yang lalu dan boneka gajah yang kutawarkan itu sebenarnya darinya yang dititipkan kepadaku" jawab Kangin hyung. Apa? Jadi boneka itu sebenarnya untukku? Hyung kau jahat sekali sampai memanfaatkan pemberian Henry hyung.

"Aiissh hyung kau jahat sekali sih kenapa kau tak bilang boneka itu sebenarnya untukku" desisku.

"Kau tidak tanya sih" Hyungku ini memang pintar mengeles seperti bajaj.

"Sudah-sudah Kalian berdua berhenti dan untukmu Joongie" Heechul hyung menunjuk diriku "Kau besok bersiap-siaplah untuk syuting iklan lagi dan besok kau tidak usah kuliah, Kibum sudah mengurus izinmu" lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibir cheryku ke depan. "Nah sekarang semuanya sudah beres kalian semua tidurlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk kalian terutama untukmu Joongie" ucap Heechul hyung yang mengatakan seolah-olah aku harus istirahat sekarang alias tidur tapi aku mana mungkin bisa tidur ketika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Hyung ini masih siang"

"Aniya Kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah SEKARANG" aduh Heechul hyung sudah mengeluarkan penekanan kata-kata sekarang, terpaksa deh harus kuiikuti kemauannya.

**.**

**.**

**keesokan harinya**

"Haaah capenya hyung" keluhku begitu memasuki mobil mini van hitam milik keluargaku yang memang di khususkan bagi anggota keluargaku yang notabenenya bekerja di dunia hiburan yang selalu memaksa mereka tidur di dalam mobil daripada di rumah sendiri.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting iklan keduaku yang ternyata sangat menghabiskan banyak waktu. Aku menoleh ke arah Kibum hyung yang daritadi tidak menjawab segala keluhanku dan terlihat dirinya malah sedang mengotak-atik notebook kesayangannya. "Bummie Hyung kau sedang apa sih? Daritadi otak-atik notebookmu terus"

Masih tanpa melihatku, Kibum hyung hanya menjawab singkat "Ooh aku sedang mengurus hacker yang ingin mengambil datamu aslimu, Joongie"

"Apa? Terus bagaimana hyung? Dia tidak tau tentang Joongie kan?"

Kibum hyung hanya melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku untuk membuatku diam "Tenang saja dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa" ucapnya tenang dan bunyi 'KLIK' terdengar dari arah notebooknya "Sekarang semuanya sudah terkendali" Kibum hyung mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya atas keberhasilannya mengalahkan hacker yang cukup membuatnya kerepotan tersebut.

**End Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"AARRGGGHH SHIT" teriak seorang namja di depan sebuah notebook dengan wajah kesalnya yang terlihat sekali.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya temannya yang bercirikan jidat lebar tepat duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini hyung datanya Hero di protect oleh seseorang jadinya aku tidak bisa semudah itu mengambil datanya kayaknya aku butuh beberapa hari buat pecahin kode-kode yang di pasangnya"

Mendengar sang magnae dalam Groupnya itu berkata seperti itu, membuat Yoochun sedikit penasaran siapa sebenarnya Hero itu? Kenapa datanya sampai di protect seperti itu?. Dalam hatinya Yoochun bertekad akan membongkar identitas asli Hero.

**End Normal Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

"Joongie" teriak suara lengkingan yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong Kyunghee University membuat semua orang yang berjalan di sepanjang lorong tersebut harus menutup telinganya dari suara lengkingan yang mampu membuat kaca-kaca di sekitarnya bergetar. Suara lengkingan tersebut berasal dari namja imut yang bernama Kim Junsu ini mulai menghampiri orang yang di panggilnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara lengkingan yang sangat dikenalnya itu kembali berjalan tanpa menyapa temannya. Jaejoong tahu temannya ini akan segera menyusulnya dan beberapa detik kemudian Junsu segera berada di sampingnya tentu dengan gaya fashionablenya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Junsu pagi ini, hari ini dia tak cerewet seperti biasanya. Hal inilah yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran akan sikap cerewet Junsu yang menghilang "Waeyo, Suie?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dari bawah sampai ke atas dan dari atas ke bawah lagi "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau keliahatan berbeda sekali? Kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi warna brown?" tunjuk Junsu ke rambut brown Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan aneh dari temannya ini malah cuek bebek seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Junsu yang merasa dicuekin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan menarik-narik kaos berlengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis berwarna merah, biru, hitam dan putih. "Joongie cepat kasih tahu ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini?"

Jaejoong yang melihat kelakuan temannya yang seperti anak kecil ini menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap temannya ini "Ini karena ulah keluargaku, sudahlah nanti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu Suie, aku lagi gak mood hari ini" tanpa mendengar sanggahan temannya ini Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke arah kelasnya pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie tunggu kau mau kemana?" itulah pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Junsu begitu kami keluar dari kelas kami pagi ini.

"Aku mau ke ruang musik, seperti biasa ingin menghabiskan waktu disana daripada harus bertemu dengan BB songong itu di kantin" ucapku yang terus berjalan disusul oleh Junsu di sebelahku. Saat kami ingin melewati sebuah mading kampus yang entah kenapa banyak sekali yang berkumpul di mading tersebut, Junsu menarik salah satu tanganku dan menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya "Joongie tunggu kita liat dulu ada berita apa"

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku setuju atas keinginannya itu, kami pun menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ingin melihat berita yang di tempel di mading. Berhubung badanku dan Junsu kecil, kami berhasil masuk sampai ke depan papan pengumuman tersebut. di papan tersebut tertempel sebuah poster yang cukup besar memenuhi ruang-ruang papan pengumuman itu. Sebuah poster dimana berisi pengumuman yang mampu membuat siapapun akan langsung tertarik.

**KAMI DARI SM ENTERTAINMENT MENGADAKAN SEBUAH AUDISI UNTUK MENCARI SEORANG BINTANG DI ANTARA KALIAN SEMUA, KAMI AKAN MENGORBITKAN SANG BINTANG TERSEBUT..**

**APAKAH ANDA TERTARIK?**

**KALAU TERTARIK SILAHKAN MENDAFTAR DI RUANG SENAT**

**KAMI AKAN MENGADAKAN AUDISINYA SIANG INI, DI AULA KAMPUS SENI.**

Aku yang melihatnya sama sekali tak tertarik tapi tidak bagi temanku ini, Kim Junsu. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang artis bahkan pernah suatu hari dirinya berkata dia iri akan kehidupanku yang lahir dalam keturunan seorang bintang besar seperti Appa dan Ummaku. Aku melirik ke arah temanku dan benar saja dirinya langsung berteriak dengan lengkingan khasnya "AAAKKHH Joongie aku harus ikut audisi itu, kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Shiroe" jawabku cepat dan langsung menariknya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Dapat kulihat bibirnya lagi-lagi mengerucut maju, tanda bahwa dia sedang mode ngambek. Aku menghela nafasku "Suie mian aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, Arraseo?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut, dia memang paling mengerti diriku yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan hal yang berbau seperti itu. Setelah aku memberikan penjelasan kepadanya kami pun berpisah di papan pengumuman itu. Pasalnya aku ingin segera sampai ke ruang musik tempat favoritku dan Junsu dia ingin mendaftarkan diri ikut audisi tersebut yang arahnya berbeda denganku. Jadinya kami berdua pun berpisah.

**End Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siang hari itu di Kyunghee University**

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya berpatisipasi dalam audisi yang diadakan oleh salah satu manajemen artis terbesar di korea, SM Entertainment. Semuanya sangat antusias sekali menyambut salah satu juri yang merupakan CEO muda di SM Entertainment yang kini sudah menampakkan dirinya dari dalam mobil yang bisa terbilang mahal tersebut.

Sosok CEO tersebut sangatlah tegas dan Manly terlihat dari otot-ototnya yang ada di tangannya, Dadanya yang six pack tetap terlihat walaupun sudah ditutupi dengan Jas Hitam yang biasa dipakai CEO kebanyakan, Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung semakin memperlihatkan aura ke manly-annya.

Sosok itu pun membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memandang bangunan berdesain Yunani itu dan bergumam "Akan kulihat apakah di audisi ini aku dapat menemukan suara yang mampu mengimbangi mereka"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Thanks atas semua reviewnya dan Mianhae mel gak bisa bales reviewnya. Oh iya fic ini mel persembahkan untuk bang Uchun yang dah membuat mel menangis terharu semalam karena perkataannya, fic ini jga mel persembahkan untuk teman mel yg lagi galau dan berkat dirinyalah mel harus rela mendengarkan segala curhatannya tentang Henry Suju. Satu lagi lupa fic ini juga buat Jae yg entah kenapa belakangan ini mulai frontal ya ngungkapin hubungannya mulai dari gambar Bearnya yg mirip dgn sang Bear aslinya. Kekeke ~

**Reviewnya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Karena mulai Chap ini jalan ceritanya dah berbeda dengan comicnya Eiki Eiki jadinya hanya memakai disclaimer YunJae milik mel #PLAK #digampar reader**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance and Drama *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, OC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**.**

**~o0o~ Love Stage ~o0o~**

**.**

**SEBELUMNYA ..**

**Siang hari itu di Kyunghee University**

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya berpatisipasi dalam audisi yang diadakan oleh salah satu manajemen artis terbesar di korea, SM Entertainment. Semuanya sangat antusias sekali menyambut salah satu juri yang merupakan CEO muda di SM Entertainment yang kini sudah menampakkan dirinya dari dalam mobil yang bisa terbilang mahal tersebut.

Sosok CEO tersebut sangatlah tegas dan Manly terlihat dari otot-ototnya yang ada di tangannya, Dadanya yang six pack tetap terlihat walaupun sudah ditutupi dengan Jas Hitam yang biasa dipakai CEO kebanyakan, Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung semakin memperlihatkan aura ke manly-annya.

Sosok itu pun membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memandang bangunan berdesain Yunani itu dan bergumam "Akan kulihat apakah di audisi ini aku dapat menemukan suara yang mampu mengimbangi mereka"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone Pov**

Aku memandang pemandangan dari luar jendela mobilku, disana banyak sekali orang-orang dewasa yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari membawa peralatan yang biasa di pakai untuk syuting. Aku melihat Ummaku yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang namja berumur sekitar 20an, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya khusus untuknya. Namja itu memegang skrip di tangannya dan terlihat sekali wajahnya yang penuh kepanikan. Ada apa dengannya?. Tak lama kulihat ummaku membungkuk dan mulai kembali ke arahku, membukakan pintu mobil, dan tersenyum kepadaku.

" Yun kau sudah siap kan?" tanya Ummaku sambil sedikit merapikan dasi berwarna kuning yang tengah kupakai. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dia lagi-lagi kembali tersenyum "Baguslah kalau begitu Kajja kita kesana" ajaknya, menarikku keluar dari mobil tempatku menunggu. Dia membawaku ke seorang namja yang barusan kuperhatikan dari tadi.

"Jiroo ini anak yang kuceritakan tadi namanya Jung Yunho, dia anakku" Umma memperkenalkanku kepada namja muda di hadapannya ini.

"Ooh jadi ini anakmu, Ahjumma? Baiklah kalau begitu, Ji Hyun" teriaknya entah kepada siapa, secara banyak orang yang ada di sekitar tempat syuting ini. "Ne" terdengar suara Yeoja muda membalas panggilan dari namja muda yang tengah duduk ini dan kini yeoja tersebut berdiri tepat di samping namja muda itu "Ada apa Jiroo?"

"Dia yang akan memerankan anak yang menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan pasangan Kim jadi bawa anak ini dan perkenalkan pada pemain yang lainnya"

"Ne" yeoja muda itu pun menarik tanganku "Nah sekarang kau ikut Noona ya? kajja" aku pun mengikuti tanganku ditarik sekilas kulihat Ummaku melambaikan tangannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya, samar-samar kudengar umma berkata "Hwaiting"

Ummaku ini memang sangat terobsesi sekali dengan yang namanya dunia hiburan, dulu dirinya pernah menjadi model salah satu majalah terkenal tapi tak lama saat karirnya mulai bersinar, dirinya malah memutuskan menikah dengan Appaku yang seorang pengusaha dan karirnya pun meredup. Namun, mimpinya tidak redup malahan semakin menjadi ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa mempunyai anak yang tampan seperti diriku. Aku pn mulai di ajarkan musik saat aku berumur 4 tahun, belajar akting dengan aktor yang berpengalaman kenalan ummaku di umurku 7 tahun, dan kini aku mulai memasuki dunia hiburan dengan menjadi model untuk baju anak-anak ataupun iklan yang memerlukan pemeran anak kecil.

"Nah sekarang kenalkan ini lawan bermainmu di iklan ini" suara Yeoja muda yang menarik tanganku sukses membuatku langsung tersadar. Aku menatap seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis dengan dua kunciran di kepalanya, matanya yang bulat mengerjap-ngerjap dengan lucunya, serta tidak lupakan senyuman manis yang terukir indah di wajahnya yang lumayan chubby. Aku pun tersenyum mengetahui bahwa aku mendapatkan lawan bermain yang sesuai dengan wajah tampanku. Aku menyodorkan tanganku ke arahnya "Hai kenalkan aku Jung Yunho, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Aku lihat dirinya sedikit bergetar, aku menunggu uluran tangannya dan tiba-tiba tangannya yang kecil itu sudah menggenggam tanganku tentu dengan paksaan dari seorang Yeoja cantik di belakangnya "Namanya Hero" ucap seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya. Kulihat anak perempuan itu langsung menengok ke arah yeoja cantik itu dan sedikit membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga yeoja itu setelah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tanganku. Yeoja yang tadi menarikku yang bernama Ji Hyun menepuk bahuku "Noona pergi dulu ya, kau main saja dengan anak itu" aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan aku pun ditinggal sendirian di tempat itu bersama anak perempuan dan yeoja cantik yang kini sudah selesai berbisik-bisik.

Yeoja cantik itu pun mendorong sedikit tubuh anak perempuan itu ke arahku "Yunho bisakah kau menemani Hero? Noona mau ke tempat namja tampan yang ada disana" tunjukknya ke arah namja tampan yang memakai tuxedo untuk pengantin. Aku mengangguk, Yeoja itu tersenyum "Baguslah tolong jaga Hero ya, dia orangnya pemalu" Yeoja itu pun sedikit memberikan ciuman di pipiku dan mulai berjalan ke arah namja tampan itu.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah anak perempuan yang persis di sampingku ini. Aku pun berusaha mengajaknya bicara mengenai apapun namun hasilnya nihil yang ada aku malah bosan ditinggal berdua dengan anak perempuan ini sampai giliran pengambilan gambarku dengan anak ini di mulai.

**.**

**.**

Aku kesal karena beberapa kali pengambilan gambarku dan anak ini harus dilakukan berkali-kali hanya karena anak ini ternyata sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat akting. Adegan menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan pasangan pengantin yang ternyata adalah yeoja cantik dan namja tampan yang barusan aku liat, aku mendengus meremehkan anak perempuan yang sudah membuatku dan yang lainnya harus mengulang adegan secara 5 kali. "Apakah kau tidak bisa berakting, Hah? Kau tahu gara-gara kau aku dan pemain yang lainnya harus mengulang adegan ini selama 5 kali? Kau tahu kau itu benalu" makiku yang sudah tidak bisa kutahan. Kulihat matanya yang bulat itu berkaca-kaca, aku paling tidak tahan jika melihat seorang yeoja menangis apalagi ini seorang anak perempuan dan yang telah membuatnya menangis adalah diriku.

"Mian Hero aku bukannya ingin membentakmu, aku hanya ingin kau melakukannya ini dengan serius, liat para kru yang sudah capek mengurus segalanya tapi kita para pemain malah belum menyelesaikan tugas kita untuk iklan ini, kau tidak kasihan dengan para kru itu" aku memberikannya penjelasan semoga dia mengerti apa yang kujelaskan ini. Kulihat matanya yang bulat memang masih memancarkan sedikit ketakutan mungkin karena tadi aku membentaknya dan dirinya terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan para kru itu, aku siap untuk melakukan syuting ini tapi aku gugup kalau melihat kamera menyorotku" ucapnya lirih.

Aku pun berpikir bagaimana caranya dirinya bisa tidak gugup dihadapan kamera dan aku pun teringat kalung pemberian nenekku dulu. Aku segera melepaskan kalung yang kupakai dan memberikannya ke tangan mungilnya "Ini kalung nenekku, kau berdoalah dengan kalung itu, kata nenekku kalau kau berdoa kepada tuhan rasa cemas,gelisah ,marah dan gugup yang kau rasakan akan hilang jadi Hero kau berdoalah dengan kalung ini"

Dirinya kulihat menganggukkan kepalanya,memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. Tak lama mata bulatnya terlihat kembali dan sebuah senyuman yang pertama kali tadi kini terlihat di bibir cherrynya. "Makasih ya Yun sekarang aku sudah tidak merasakan gugup lagi"

"Baguslah kalau begitu kajja kita mulai syutingnya kembali"

"Tunggu" tanggannya menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dan dirinya mulai menyodorkan kembali kalung yang tadi kuberikan kepadanya "Ini kalungmu". Aku menerimanya namun aku langsung memakaikannya di lehernya, aku merasakan dia kaget atas tindakanku ini. "Ini kupinjamkan nanti suatu hari nanti ketika kau sudah tidak merasakan gugup lagi, kau baru bisa mengembalikannya padaku" ucapku tanpa membuatnya bisa membalas perkataanku, aku pun segera menariknya kembali dimana kita akan melakukan pengambilan gambar.

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 bulan aku dan anak perempuan yang bernama Hero kini menjadi sangat dekat rasa yang awalnya hanya senang mendapatkan seorang teman kini berubah menjadi rasa nyaman ketika berada di sampingnya bahkan entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya akrab ataupun berbincang-bincang dengan yang lainnya rasa tidak suka mulai muncul. Rasa ini tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi, aku tahu rasa apa ini? Ini rasa dimana semua orang dewasa merasakannya dan kini aku juga merasakannya. Akhirnya setelah aku berpikir matang-matang, aku memutuskan besok akan memberitahukannya rasa ini kepadanya di taman tempat kami biasa bermain.

**.**

**.**

Aku sungguh membenci diriku saat ini, aku yang seorang namja ini malah tidak menepati janjiku kepada yeoja. Hero, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemuinya hari ini karena ternyata aku mempunyai jadwal syuting dan pemotretan untuk majalah anak-anak dari pagi sampai malam, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan tidak menemuinya hari ini tapi besok aku akan ke rumah keluarga Kim, rumah sodaranya Hero dan tempat tinggal sementara untuk Hero.

**.**

**.**

**TING TONG.. TING TONG..**

Aku terus membunyikan bel rumah keluarga Kim tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintunya. Sebenaranya ada apa ini? Apa mungkin mereka semua pergi? Yah aku tau kalau keluarga Kim adalah keluarga seleb di korea. Aku terus menyembunyikannya hingga akhirnya kuputuskan besok akan datang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**2 minggu kemudian**

Sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Hero, aku sudah bolak-balik ke rumah keluarga Kim tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Aku putus asa, apakah Hero marah padaku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku?. Kalau benar aku harus minta maaf padanya, nanti setelah jadwal selesai hari ini aku akan kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim.

**.**

**.**

**TING TONG.. TING TONG..**

Aku sudah terbiasa membunyikan bel rumah ini selama 2 minggu ini, aku terus menunggu dan membunyikan bel ini hingga..

**CKLEK**

**KRIET**

Pintu besar rumah keluarga Kim terbuka menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku dengan perban di kepalanya. Matanya yang bulat mengingatkanku pada seorang Hero, bibir cherrynya juga pokoknya semua yang ada di anak laki-laki ini mengingatkanku pada Hero.

"Ada apa ya? kamu siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku terkesiap mendengar pertanyaannya "Eh.. Aku.. aku Jung Yunho, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hero"

"Hero? Hero siapa?" tanyanya kembali. Aku bingung kenapa anak ini tidak mengenal Hero padahal Hero kan tinggal di rumah ini. "Hero, keponakan dari Kim Jong Kook dan Yoon eun Hye"

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya" ucapnya lagi. Aku kesal dia selalu bilang tidak kenal Hero apa-apaan dia, aku mencengkram bahunya saking kesalnya "Kau pasti mengenalnya, dia tinggal disini, aku tahu dia tinggal disini –ani ani bukan hanya aku yang tahu dia tinggal disini tapi semua orang tahu dia tinggal disini, jadi kumohon bisakah kau panggilkan Hero? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya"

"Sa-Sakit" ringisnya, aku tidak peduli dia kesakitan yang penting saat ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Hero.

"YAH ! Lepaskan dia"

Aku merasakan seseorang melepaskan cengkramanku pada bahu anak laki-laki tadi dan kini orang tersebut berdiri dihadapanku. Seorang namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku berdiri tegap di hadapanku, membawa anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku itu ke belakang tubuhnya seolah-olah melindunginya dariku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku merasakan dirinya menatapku dingin "A-Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hero" kulihat dia tersenyum atau bisa disebut menyeringai ke arahku. "Hero? Kau ingin tahu dimana Hero?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Hyung, siapa Hero?" pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi-lagi keluar dari anak di belakang anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini. Anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini membalikan tubuhnya ke arah anak yang ada di belakangnya dan kudengar dirinya berbicara sesuatu ke anak tersebut "Hero bukan siapa-siapa kok, sekarang Joongie kembali ke kamar ya, Joongie kan masih butuh istirahat ne" terlihat anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku itu pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan anak laki-laki yang kini sudah kembali menatapku tajam dan dingin.

"Hero sudah dibawa sama orang tuanya keluar negeri setelah kau tidak menepati janjimu padanya, dia berpesan kau jangan mencarinya ataupun menanyakannya kembali kepada kami karena dia sangat membencimu dan tidak ingin menemuimu kembali, oh iya satu lagi" ucapnya setelah itu kulihat dirinya merogoh kantong celananya dan memberikan kalung yang waktu itu keberikan kepada Hero. "Ini, dia bilang dia tidak memerlukan kalung ini dan dia minta aku untuk mengembalikannya padamu" lanjutnya. Aku shock akan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan anak ini, aku menatap kalung yang kini ada di atas telapak tanganku. Apa benar Hero membenciku? Ini semua gara-gara aku tidak menepati janjiku. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes "Kumohon kau beritahu alamatnya sekarang, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya" mohonku.

"Sorry tapi aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana lagipula sekalipun tahu aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu karena kau dia jadi tersakiti sekarang" ucapannya kembali menusuk hatiku yang sudah perih ini. Tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk bicara, pintu besar kecoklatan keluarga Kim sudah tertutup rapat menyisakanku sendirian. Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan pintu ini hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan pulang. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah gerbang keluarga Kim dan kutatap sekali lagi rumah tersebut berharap Hero berdiri di salah satu balkonnya, tapi terlihat hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan perban di kepalanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Mata bulatnya memancarkan kekosongan. Kami cukup lama saling menatap hingga dia memutuskan kontak mata itu dengan kembali ke dalam dan menutup tirai putih.

Aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gerbang tersebut, dalam hatiku sungguh sesak sekali. Air mataku kembali menetes mengingat setiap perkataan anak laki-laki tadi. Hero maafkan aku.

**End Someone Pov**

**.**

**.**

"Yun.. Yun bangun" seseorang berusaha membangunkan seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah kelas yang sudah kosong tersebut. usaha yang dilakukannya pun ternyata tidak sia-sia, walaupun harus memerlukan waktu hampir setengah jam lebih untuk membangunkan sang beruang tapi namja yang bernama Yoochun itu tidak putus asa dan terbukti sang leader kini membuka matanya , menggosok-gosokkan matanya. "Ada apa sih Chun?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa kelas sudah usai dari setengah jam yang lalu dan kita masih disini, aiissh bisa-bisa nanti para fans mengira macam-macam tentang kita tahu, apalagi tadi Leeteuk hyung sms kalau 'Dia' sudah datang dan kini audisinya sudah dimulai"

"Ya sudah kalau gitu kita kesana" Yunho melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak terlihat sang magnae tidak ada "Changmin kemana Chun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia sedang berkencan, tadi pas waktu kelas usai dia langsung berlari menuju kantin untuk berkencan dengan makanan yang tadi di pesannya"

Semua orang tahu Changmin sangat tepat waktu akan kencannya yang satu itu, hingga tidak heran jika kau ke kantin ketika lagi jam makan siang kau akan melihat seorang aktor terkenal dengan segala makanan serta minuman ada dihadapannya sedang dilahapnya tanpa bernafas. Sungguh personil Reales yang satu ini terkenal tidak Jaim yah karena sikapnya yang satu itu.

"Yun tadi kau memimpikannya lagi ya?" tanya Yoochun begitu mereka sudah keluar dari kelas dan kini tengah berjalan menuju aula kampus seni yang tidak terlalu jauh dari fakultas mereka belajar.

"Euhm bagaiman kau tahu, Chun?"

"Kau tadi memanggil-manggil namanya ketika tidur Yun, untungnya igauanmu itu tidak keras jadinya seluruh kelas tidak tahu"

Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tidak jelas. "Yun kenapa kau memimpikannya lagi? Bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ada apa lagi?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun teman groupnya ini, dirinya juga bingung kenapa dirinya memimpikan tentang 10 tahun yang lalu? padahal dirinya sudah bertemu kembali dengan Hero. Yah walaupun Hero seperti tidak mengingat tentang mereka 10 tahun yang lalu. "Entahlah Chun aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memimpikannya kembali, mungkin aku sedikit kangen dengannya yah kau tahulah Chun jadwal kita sudah mulai sibuk dan dirinya juga sudah mulai merambati dunia hiburan jadinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya"

Yunho merasakan tangan Yoochun memukul bahunya pelan "Ya sudahlah nanti kita omongin lagi dengan Leeteuk hyung soal jadwal kita jadi kau dan dia bisa ketemuan"

"Thanks Chun".

**.**

**.**

**Aula Seni**

Aula yang biasanya sangat sepi dan hanya digunakan untuk pementasan suatu acara kini berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat ramai dengan berbagai mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ingin melihat audisi ataupun ikut audisi tersebut. Sudah hampir setengah konstentan yang di audisi namun tidak membuat salah satu juri yang sangat selektif memilih tergugah hatinya. Hingga akhirnya sang juri yang merupakan CEO muda di SM itupun meminta audisi tersebut untuk dilanjutkan nanti, dirinya berniat membangkitkan moodnya kembali dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Baiklah semuanya audisi ini kita lanjutkan setelah istirahat selama 30 menit" ucapan sang MC menggelegar di aula tersebut. sedangkan sang CEO muda tadi malah bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari aula itu, berjalan tak tentu arah sendirian meninggalkan para pengawal dan bawahannya yang senantiasa selalu menjilat dirinya agar posisi mereka tidak terancam.

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain**

Jaejoong bosan berada di ruangan musik yang biasanya mampu membuatnya menghilangkan kebosanan. Kini dirinya malah bosan berada disana, Jaejoong memandang sekeliling ruangan tersebut dan matanya terhenti di sebuah piano berwarna putih di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Jaejoong mendekati piano itu secara perlahan-lahan, duduk di bangku yang merupakan pasangan dari piano tersebut, mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas tuts-tuts piano membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya yang sebenarnya sudah terlatih bermain piano itu mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts hitam putihnya. Secara perlahan pula Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya yang sesuai dengan nada yang dimainkannya ini.

Miryeonage amudo moreulgeot gata

Taeyeonhancheok jinaewasseo neo ddeonabeorindwi  
Da aratdae eoseolpeun naui nunbicheun

Haengbokhaetdeon jinannarui nawa neomu dallaseo

Ibyeolhaesseumeul neukkilsu bakke

Neowa na jeongmal geuddaeneun joasseotnabwa

Na hwanaeljuldo molla naenae jeulgeoweotdae

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagian lagunya yang akan dinyanyikannya, suara lembutnya mulai keluar kembali segala emosinya ingin tersampaikan di bagian ini.

Geurae geuraesseotji neol saranghagie

Sesangeun naege keodaran gamdongieosseo

Geu sunganeul itneundamyeon naega saraon

Jjalbeun seweoreun neomuna bojalgeot eobseo

Disini lagi-lagi Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha menghayati bagian lagunya dan dikeluarkannya kembali suaranya.

Dwedollyeo boryeohae neoreul chajeuryeohae

Neo eobsi sarado meoljjeonghi sumeun swigetjiman

Huhwewa geuriummaneuroneun

Secara perlahan Jaejoong mulai memelankan nada dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya ketika sampai di bagian akhirnya.

Gyeondil su eobseo

Harudo jasini eobseo

Jari-jarinya dengan pasti mulai berhenti memainkannya tuts-tuts piano tersebut, Jaejoong membuka matanya kembali.

**PLOK.. PLOK ..**

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar menampilkan sesosok namja tampan dengan pakaian rapinya mulai mendekatinya.

**.**

**.**

**Kita mundur sebentar beberapa menit sebelumnya**

Sang CEO muda itu melangkahkan kakinya secara sembarangan, tubuhnya hanya mengikuti kakinya pergi kemanapun membawa dirinya. CEO itu tidak takut, toh selama ini dirinya percaya bahwa setiap tubuhnya ini mempunyai feeling yang sangat kuat dalam membawanya ke tujuannya nanti makanya dirinya pasrah melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun. Kakinya terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga telinganya mendengar suara piano yang sangat terdengar dari ruangan yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah tempatnya berdiri. dengan pasti CEO muda itu mendekati ruangan tersebut dan terdengar sebuah suara tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu diiringi musik yang berasal dari piano yang tadi didengarnya. Di bukanya pintu ruangan tersebut sedikit, CEO muda tersebut sedikit kagum akan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya serta suara yang didengarnya. Dirinya melihat sesosok namja yang bisa dibilang cantik tengah memainkan sebuah piano dan menyanyikannya.

CEO muda itu terus mendengarkannya dan tersenyum begitu mendengar bait lagu terakhir selesai dinyanyikannya. Akhirnya dirinya berhasil menemukan suara yang selama ini dicarinya. Suara yang akan mengimbangi segalanya, begitu permainan yang di sajikan oleh namja ini usai. CEO muda itu pun memberikannya aplausnya.

**PLOK.. PLOK.. PLOK..**

CEO itu pun mendekati namja yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan terlihat kebingungan dengan kedatangannya. CEO muda itu langsung mengambil kedua tangan namja yang kita kenali sebagai Jaejoong. "Akhirnya aku menemukannya, kau akan kukontrak -ani ani bukan hanya dikontrak kau akan kujadikan penyanyi yang akan mengguncang dunia hiburan" seru CEO muda itu yang begitu semangat.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahu maksudnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti atas segala perkataan serta kelakuan dari namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini "Apa maksudnya? Dan kau siapa?"

"Ah iya kau pasti belum mengenalku, kenalkan aku Choi Siwon CEO dari SM Entertainment, kau pasti tahu SM kan?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan begitu mengingat audisi yang diikuti oleh Junsu itu dibuat oleh SM "SM? Perusahaan yang sedang membuka audisi di kampus ini kan?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaejoong "Iya dan aku akan menghentikan audisi itu karena akhirnya aku menemukan suara yang kucari selama ini, pemilik suara itu adalah kau, kau akan kukontrak secepatnya, kau mau kan?"

Jaejoong kembali mengerutkan dahinya mendengar audisi yang diikuti Junsu itu akan dihentikan hanya gara-gara dirinya "Apaan sih? Emangnya siapa yang mau jadi penyanyi, Hah? Aku tidak akan menerima ajakanmu itu, Lepaskan tanganku" ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik tangannya dan begitu terlepas tanpa melihat kembali CEO muda itu, dirinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut tentu tidak lupa membawa tasnya.

**.**

**.**

Suara di aula tersebut kembali riuh karena audisi kembali dilanjutkan begitu CEO muda SM, Choi Siwon kembali. Satu persatu peserta mulai bermunculan dan menampilkan bakat bernyanyi namun sang CEO muda tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari suara yang tadi didengarnya di ruang musik. Walaupun suara yang dinyanyikan oleh peserta yang mengikuti audisi tersebut tidak terlalu jelek, sungguh kasihan sekali para peserta audisi.

Sudah beberapa peserta yang tampil hingga akhirnya Kim Junsu tampil dengan membawakan sebuah lagu dari H.O.T yang berjudul 'The Promise' mampu membuat para juri terkagum akan suara Junsu yang melengking sempurna. Siwon yang mendengar pun menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum membayangkan suara-suara yang didengarnya nanti begitu mendengar suara Kim Junsu.

'Akhirnya aku bisa membayangkan suara seperti apa yang akan dihasilkan oleh mereka, Sungguh tak menyangka ternyata di Kyunghee ada suara-suara yang selama ini kucari' batin Siwon.

Begitu Junsu selesai membawakan lagu yang dinyanyikannya, semua juri memberikan aplausnya untuknya. Junsu tersenyum bahagia, begitu melihat semua juri bertepuk tangan untuknya, dirinya yakin bahwa akan memenangkan audisi ini karena sejauh ini semua juri tidak ada yang memberikan aplausnya kepada peserta lain. Dengan mantap Junsu mulai menuruni panggung dan menunggu dirinya nanti dipanggil sebagai pemenang audisi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Pemenangnya adalah.. Kim Junsu" suara aula begitu riuh begitu mendengar MC membacakan siapa pemenangnya dan Junsu pun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berjalan ke atas panggung, sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah imutnya. Choi Siwon sebagai CEO dari SM Entertainment bertugas untuk memberikan perwakilan hadiah dari hadiah-hadiah yang lainnya yang akan didapatkan oleh Kim Junsu nanti. Siwon memberikan hadiah tersebut dan menjabat tangan Junsu serta tidak lupa memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya. Begitu semuanya selesai Junsu segera turun dari panggung dan dirinya langsung dipeluk oleh teman dekatnya yaitu Kim Jaejoong.

"Suie ~ selamat ya atas kemenangannya, Cieee yang nanti akan jadi artis" canda Jaejoong.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong "Gomawo ne Joongie, gomawo karena selama ini kau terus mendukungku" harunya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya malah tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Chubbynya Junsu "Kau itu.. itu sudah seharusnya tahu, aku kan temanmu bodoh, sesama teman harus saling mendukung kau tahu itu kan? Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Arraseo?"

"Euhmm" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Tapi sebagai tanda terima kasih bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku di cafe seperti biasanya hari ini, Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja lagipula aku juga ingin tahu kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu menjadi seperti sekarang, ingat ya tadi kau berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku"

"Siip Yuk"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan aula tersebut, tanpa menyadari seorang namja yang kita kenal dengan nama Choi Siwon telah dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dan sebuah senyuman muncul menyebabkan lesung pipinya terlihat jelas sekali. "Sungmin" panggilnya kepada sekretaris sekaligus salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarganya. Namja yang dipanggilnya tepat berada di sampingnya, menunjukkan kehormatannya kepada tuan yang selalu harus dijaganya dan diturutinya tersebut "Ada apa Tuan?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang namja yang tadi bersama Kim Junsu, aku ingin tahu identitasnya bahkan kalau perlu kau cari kelemahannya yang bisa kita gunakan sebagai senjata untuk mengaturnya" ucap Siwon tanpa melihat orang kepercayaannya karena matanya terlalu fokus pada Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula tersebut.

"Baik Tuan"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi cepat ceritakan" tuntut Junsu kepada temannya Kim Jaejoong yang duduk tepat dihadapannya begitu mereka sampai Junsu langsung meminta penjelasan.

"Oke aku akan menjelaskannya padamu jadi kau diamlah, Su" ucap Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun segera menceritakan segalanya dari awal bahkan sampai dirinya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Jadi kau Yeoja yang menjadi lawan main Jung Yunho dalam iklan yang saat ini sedang ramai dibicarakan tersebut? Ya ampun Joongie sungguh aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berubah menjadi cantik seperti itu, Kau tahu waktu aku melihat iklan tersebut yang kupikirkan saat itu, Yunho sungguh beruntung mendapatkan lawan main yang sangat cantik bikin iri aja tapi ternyata Yeoja itu adalah kau, Joongie. Huuffftt menyesal aku sudah iri pada sih Jung itu"

Jaejoong hanya dapat tertawa mendengar penuturan temannya ini, Jaejoong sangat terhibur akan sikap temannya ini yang ternyata tidak jijik atas ceritanya yang sangat aneh tersebut. Dirinya tidak dapat membayangkan jika dia kehilangan teman seperti Kim Junsu, apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti jika dia tidak bersama Junsu? Mungkin hidupnya akan sepi dan kosong karena Junsu hanyalah satu-satunya teman yang mengetahui segala seluk beluk sifatnya dan latar belakang keluarganya.

Tapi seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan persahabatan mereka akan berlangsung lama. Sebuah Ujian nanti akan datang untuk menguji persahabatan keduanya. Ujian yang akan datang sebentar lagi menerpa kedua namja bermarga sama tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Sore harinya**

Kim Jaejoong kini sampai di tempat yang di suruh oleh manajernya, Kim Kibum. Tempat dirinya melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, pemotretan dirinya sebagai seorang Yeoja yaitu Hero. Jaejoong yang tadinya terlalu lupa diri berbincang-bincang dengan Junsu membuatnya menjadi terlambat dan tidak sempat ke rumahnya hanya untuk berdandan sebagai seorang Hero. Hingga akhirnya Kibum menyuruhnya untuk langsung datang ke tempat pemotretan dan mendandaninya sebagai seorang Hero di tempat tersebut.

"Mian Bummie hyung" ucap Jaejoong yang sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari takut terlambat.

"Aiisshh Ya sudah kau kumaafkan, sekarang kau cepat ke ruang ganti dulu dan pakai wigmu nanti aku akan meriasmu sendiri bisa-bisa kalau mereka yang meriasmu nanti ketahuan siapa kau sebenarnya"

Jaejoong pun segera ke ruang ganti khusus yang disediakan dan disana dirinya mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sesuai dengan tema pemotretan nanti, tak lupa juga Jaejoong memakai wignya yang berwana hitam panjang tersebut. begitu semua sudah terpakai Jaejoong segera keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut dan menghampiri Kibum yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berganti wujud menjadi seorang Hero. Mereka berdua pun langsung ke ruang rias untuk berdandan yang merupakan salah satu syarat pendukung penyamaran Jaejoong menjadi seorang Yeoja.

**CKLEK.. CKLEK..**

Suara kamera berbunyi dari jauh mengabadikan segala kelakuan Jaejoong hingga sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah manisnya begitu melihat kejadian di hadapannya ini "Ooh jadi ini rahasia seorang Kim Jaejoong, Tuanku pasti senang mendengar berita ini"

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Jam kemudian**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan data-datanya, Sungmin?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut seorang CEO muda salah satu perusahaan yang sangat berkembang saat ini, Choi Siwon. Di hadapannya terlihat orang kepercayaannya mengukir senyum manisnya dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat berisi data-data yang diminta bosnya itu "Sudah Tuan bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan kelemahannya"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya namun dirinya langsung ingat kemampuan stalker sungmin dan otak encernya yang mampu mendukung pekerjaan yang diberikannya walaupun itu sulit sekalipun "Benarkah?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil amplop yang disodorkan Sungmin, membuka isinya dan mulai membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Iya Tuan"

Siwon membaca data-data tersebut dengan cepat "Hmm jadi dia anak dari Kim Jong Kook dan Yoon Eun Hye bahkan dia juga adik dari Kangin yang saat ini sedang naik daun, pantas saja darah seni yang ada dalam dirinya sungguh kuat namun sayang dia menyia-nyiakan bakatnya" ucap Siwon sambil kembali membaca dan mengambil beberapa foto dari dalam amplop tersebut "Ini apa?"

"Itu kelemahannya, Tuan"

Sebuah senyuman manis terukir indah di wajah seorang Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yeee akhirnya bisa update juga, Mian kalau mel lom bisa balas reviewnya. Dan buat yang meminta kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu sudah mel berikan tapi tidak dalam bentuk utuhnya karena mel suka teka-teki jadi tebak yah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong waktu kecil. Mel berencana bikin flashbacknya dalam bentuk Pov orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Jaejoong. Oh iya yang menjawab CEO itu Lee Soo Man sayang sekali kalian salah, Tapi tenang aja nanti Soo Man Ahjussi akan tampil. Mel mungkin telat buat ngucapinnya selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya. So..

**REVIEWnya ^^**


End file.
